Robot de chocolate
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Killua sabia que su familia estaba llena de secretos y que solian mentir a la primera oportunidad, pero ni él imaginó el grado verdadero de tales palabras encantadas. su viaje comienza con una en apariencia inocente cita.
1. Chapter 1

Gon seguía riéndose, agradablemente... Burlándose con sedosidad de la vida no amorosa de Killua.

Cierto que su amigo tenía toda justificación.

Él mismo no podría haber tenido citas con ninguna mujer, de haber sido criado a la usanza de los Zoldyck.

Tenía que solucionar eso.

-A todas les gusta sentirse deseadas, únicas... Quieren que toda atención sea de ellas y al mismo tiempo, ser las que manden y sean llenadas de apapachos y caricias, de atenciones y obediencias... Realmente, es un tanto difícil tratar con mujeres, Killua - Le explico Gon, tomando un café... Recordando la vez en la que la señorita Pam usó su Nen, derramando el líquido en pleno ataque de ansiedad.- Pero son agradables.

-Crecer con Mito-san te ha dado ventajas, eres todo un hombre, Gon.

-Cierto - Le contesto risueño- Siempre estuve rodeado de mujeres, así que sé cómo tratarlas. Sobre todo a las acosadoras.

-Eso explica porque puedes llevarte tan bien con Isoka - Gon se rasco la mejilla izquierda, fingiendo demencia sobre el tema.

Isoka seguía siendo uno de los cazadores a los cuales quería como su presa... Desde hacía mucho, que Gon había dejado de verse como la fruta en maduración de Isoka...y se esforzaba por hacérselo ver.

Desde palabras al viento hasta estímulos visuales, después de todo: lo que a Isoka más excitaba era una buena batalla y un trasero respingado.

-Pero estamos contigo, Killua.- Killua sufrió un escalofrió. Gon planeaba algo. Su instinto le pidió correr.- Tengamos una cita.

Killua se sonrojo de inmediato.

Se medio atraganto con el chocolate caliente que tomaba y golpeo la mesa del pequeño restaurante en el que estaban.

-¿Cita? ¿Tú y yo? - Se señaló, tratando de acentuarle a Gon que la idea le era descabellada - ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? Siempre andamos juntos; nos duchamos juntos; viajamos juntos; comemos juntos; peleamos en equipo; platicamos de todo y nada; entrenamos juntos... Con nuestros respectivos espacios reglamentarios; he ido a tu casa, haz ido a la mía; jugamos... Sólo nos faltaría besarnos, prácticamente somos una pareja - Dijo, notando lo mucho que Gon significaba en su vida.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Killua.

-¿Estas entendiendo lo que te estoy diciendo? - Le pregunto exasperado.

-Si. Estas diciendo que somos un matrimonio de años - Killua se azoto contra la mesa. Le daba vergüenza la simpleza con la que Gon hablaba.- Y es que los somos, Killua.

Killua sacaba humo por las orejas... Gon era imposible.

-Pero es injusto que sólo yo conozca lo que es una cita.

-Ya, de cualquier forma... Lo que se hace en una cita es lo que hacemos ¿No? - Le contesto Killua, tratando de alejarse del tema lo más que podía. Esto de matrimonios y citas, era absurdo. - No hay necesidad de que tengamos una salida con tal título.

-Una cita es diferente, Killua - Gon se puso serio de repente... Como si estuviera a mitad de un plan para entrenar - Ya lo dije, tengamos una cita.

-Que no, Gon. Yo no quiero tener ninguna cita contigo.

-Bien, porque no será conmigo - Killua abrió los ojos y se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre Gon... Intentado callarlo antes de que soltara cualquier tontería - Killua, yo te reto - Si, Killua había fallado miserablemente. Gon era muy ágil cuando quería. Gon estaba sobre la mesa, tambaleándose sobre sus talones... Llamando la atención de la gente en el local - Te reto a pedirle una cita a la primera persona que se pase enfrente de la puerta del café.

-Absurdo - Bufó - No lo voy ha hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes? - Rió, alterando a Killua, quién dejo ver lo erizado que estaba... Gon disfrutaba de las extensiones de gato que Killua podía dejar ver.- Bien... Entonces, setecientas cuatro citas contra cero citas, a favor: yo.

Killua odiaba perder, fuera la razón que fuera.

Su naturaleza caprichosa y voluble, no lo dejaba pasar las cosas con la facilidad con las que Gon lo hacía.

¡Bien!

Si Gon quería compartirlo, lo compartiría... Un momento, ¿Compartirlo? ¿En que momento se pensó de Gon?.

Sólo eran amigos.

La convivencia extrema le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

Camino hacia la puerta, sintiendo la mirada acaramelada de Gon sobre su espalda, detallándole los tensos hombros y su paso silencioso.

Killua apenas estaba creyendo lo que estaba haciendo, y todo por satisfacer a Gon.

No podía ser tan malo una cita.

De cualquier modo, si necesitaba ayuda: se la pediría a Gon, él tenía que hacerse responsable del desastre que estaba a punto de armar.

Su mejor amigo y sus ideas raras de matrimonio, de citas, de lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza.

Aun cerrando los ojos, trago saliva audiblemente... Jamás había hecho algo cómo eso: no era cómo asechar a una persona para saltarle encima y cortarle la garganta limpiamente.

Siquiera quería seleccionar a alguien... Pero Gon no podía creerle cobarde... Era fuerte, conquistador de los pisos en el Coliseo del Cielo, miembro de la familia de asesinos Zoldick (Aunque lo odiara)... Agarro con rapidez y delicadeza al primer cuerpo que desprendía un aura equilibrada, mitigada... Si el aura le atraía, la persona no podía ser tan mala.

-¡Tengamos una cita! - Le grito.

Killua sintió su mano temblar ligeramente... ¿Y si lo rechazaban?.

¡Demonios!.

No debió de gritar... De seguro ahora todos verían la manera en la que le despreciarían.

-Es una sorpresa que nos volvamos a ver - Killua abrió los ojos, aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

¡Joder!... Que metida de pata.

En donde quiera podría reconocer esa voz.

Gon se puso a su lado de inmediato, aun viendo que Killua no soltaba el pedazo de tela que pescó.

-Aunque, jamás imaginé que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me pedirías una cita.- Killua se puso rojo hasta las orejas y de a poco, fue soltando la ropa. Sintiéndose tieso cómo piedra, Killua ni respiro.- Bien, entonces... - Inmediatamente capto la mirada del otro mocoso, una que le prometía una pelea entretenida cómo se le ocurriese no salir con su amigo... De cualquier manera, iba a aceptar. El pequeño Zoldick era una promesa en toda regla. - Mañana, a la una en la fuente central, la que está enfrente del bazar "Malvaviscos Malditos", es una cita.

Killua seguía sin poder respirar.

Gon chilloteaba a su lado, felicitándolo por la victoria.

¿¡Que victoria!?... ¡Maldita sea!.

Iba a morir.

-¿Viste quien era? - Le pregunto igual de alterado que Gon, sólo que en el lado contrario de la acera.

-Si - Asintió varias veces - Felicidades, Killua... Vas a tener una cita con Kuroro Lucifer.

-Kurapika va a matarme... Si no lo hace el líder de la Araña. - Se lamentó.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que esto este siendo de su agrado y los invito cordialmente a decirme lo que piensan de este humilde proyecto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2_ PANORAMAS.

-Lo primero, es no recordarle que no puede usar Nen: es de mala educación, Killua - Le explico Gon... Aunque Killua no iba a iniciar la plática con un argumento de lo que podía hacer con su Nen a un alguien, que fácilmente le superaba... Aún sin Nen, Killua seguía considerando a Kuroro Lucifer una amenaza.

-El que no tenga Nen, no lo hace menos peligroso - Le dijo. Gon se le quedo viendo, aceptando la inminente verdad.

Kuroro era un asesino.

El responsable de la masacre a la tribu Kuruta.

El autor de muchas más muertes...

Kuroro no era alguien con quien podías bajar la guardia, por muy menos armas que trajera consigo.

-Aún estoy a tiempo de cancelar esto - Killua chilló, enredándose su sedoso cabello.- Vámonos del pueblo. Aún tenemos que encontrar a tu padre. Tenemos que seguir entrenando para regresar a rescatar a Kaito, no tenemos tiempo para desperdiciarlo en citas...

E inmediatamente se calló... Killua vio sobre el hombro de Gon, ahí seguía estando ese mugroso gatito morado.

Kuroro no era el único que tenía su Nen sellado.

-Hay tiempo, Killua - Le dijo, captando la incomodidad de su amigo - Por mucho que quiera entrenar, sólo puedo fortalecerme físicamente... Y eso puedo hacerlo solo y en cualquier momento. Y tú, no puedes tener una cita con el ex líder de la Araña cualquier día del año, es una oportunidad única.

-Define, "único" - Bufó por tercera vez - Nunca le diremos de esto a Kurapika... Al menos de que sea necesario.

-Promesa... Aunque no estás haciendo nada malo - Le dijo - Kuroro ya no puede asesinar usando Nen, ya no puede dañar a nadie más con la misma intensidad con la que podía. Esta aislado y debe de sentirse solo, ya que no puede hablar con nadie... Y sabes que la señorita Pakunoda no era la única que quería a su Líder... ¡yayaaaaa! - Se estiro un poco, sintiendo a sus costillas despegarse y desentumirse - Bueno, también tienes que pagar todo lo que Kuroro pida. Recuerda que quien lo invito a salir, fuiste tú, Killua.

-¿Y por culpa de quién, ahahaa?

Killua se quedó viendo a Gon un rato más. Gon siguió fingiendo demencia, lo más seguro para no ser él quien le diera los créditos para la cita como forma de pago. Ni Gon era tan inocente o responsable, más bien era un hombre astuto pero que solía ocultarse bajo la careta de alguien inofensivo.

Gon cómo siempre, tenía razón en todo lo que decía... Su luz era intensa, aunque de a ratos, parecía perder su pureza para teñirse homogéneamente.

Tenía que seguir cuidándolo... Tenía que cuidar a Gon cómo Gon lo cuidaba a él.

-Espera - Le pidió Killua - Gon, te vienes conmigo. No vas a irte de mí vista.

-No - Sentencio - Es una cita. No puedo acompañarlos... Prometo no separarme de la señorita Pam - Ese no era consuelo, pensó Killua. Gon corría aún más peligro cerca de esa mujer - Necesito ver a Kaito, otra vez.

-Entonces, voy contigo – De seguro que podía ser de ayuda. El deplorable estado del que fuera el comienzo de la actual vida de Gon, tenía que ser un golpe duro. Más porque de cierta manera, ellos eran los directos culpables. Gon no podía estar pensando que no sabía lo que pasaba por su dura cabeza.

-No, Killua... Ya tienes planes.

Killua se quedó quieto cuando Gon le abrazo.

-Sé una buena esposa, Killua - Killua se sonrojo - Y diviértete como digo hagas, en tu primera cita.

Killua odiaba la manera en la que Gon conseguía burlarlo, saliéndose por la tangente o acercándosele, una costumbre parcialmente recién adquirida desde Grenn Island. Cuando decían que parecían un viejo matrimonio no era sólo por su rutina, pensándolo con detalle, varias actitudes cariñosas eran el placebo de la relación. Cuando Gon invadía su espacio personal para conseguir tallarle la espalda o cuando le masajeaba después de un buen entrenamiento, desde esos ratos en los que le servía de comer y organizaba su ropa… Gon era alguien que le cuidaba cuando sus ratos de asesino se apagaban y le dejaban ser sólo Killua.

Como fuera, termino frente a Malvaviscos Malditos... Un bazar para cazadores.

Vaya con la ironía... Demasiados busca recompensas andaban en la zona y Kuroro se exponía como cualquier cosa, pasando desapercibido.

Genial táctica.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo... El reloj de la plaza dio su campanada respectiva y Killua no sabía que decir o hacer.

Pensó que lo correcto era alagarlo como Gon le especifico que hiciera " _Las mujeres aman ser aduladas. Dile algo sobre lo bien que se ve o lo bonito que habla o ríe_ " en primera, Kuroro seguía usando los colores oscuros, un pantalón bien diseñado para las contiendas y una polera holgada para lo que sea que un asesino ocultase bajo la ropa, se veía bien, hasta un ciego podría verlo pero por alguna razón, prefirió quedarse callado sobre el temita. Kuroro no parecía receptivo a halagos de tres pesos. Ahora, su risa. Killua la recordaba especialmente grave y deliciosa, casi como un ronroneo maligno que prefería tener a kilómetros de sí, cierto que la encontraba placentera pero de lejos. Killua había averiguado que tal mueca sólo era desenfundada cuando Kuroro provocaba una lluvia de cadáveres. Y no gracias.

Los muertos parecían arruinar el concepto de cita, no que fuera versado en el tema pero Gon nunca menciono nada sobre cuerpos sin vida y amor.

Así que opto por quedarse quieto, casí sin respirar.

Kuroro paso a su costado y se plantó frente a un librero que exponía varios tomos viejos, polvosos y Killua juraba que varias de sus páginas amarillentas se desprenderían en cualquier momento.

Diez minutos después...Killua estaba aburrido, mirando los muchos títulos en los que los ojos negros y grandes de Kuroro se posaban, revisando y calibrando, Killua podía escuchar los engranes en el cerebro funcionar a toda potencia, gravando a fuego el contenido.

Veinte minutos luego, ambos salieron.

-Siete libros, siete - Dijo Killua - ¿Y para eso te tardas tanto?.

-Tenía que escoger los mejores - Le respondió llanamente. Poco impresionado porque Killua notara sus movimientos. Un ladrón siempre sería un ladrón, y se enorgullecía de sus habilidades y de nunca pagar lo que se podía robar.

-Bueno..

Ambos caminaron un buen rato, sintiendo el calor del día y la suave brisa que levantaba unos cuantos vestidos.

Cuando a uno le llamaba la atención algo, se dirigía sin decir nada a su compañero hacia ese algo y el otro le seguía sin prisa... Aceptando dócilmente que tendría que esperar un buen tiempo de pie y sin hacer algo.

No tenían que hablar. Killa no estaba seguro de que esto fuera una cita pero se sentía cómodo. Ninguno hacia preguntas y evitaban los temas espinosos por consiguiente. Lo que era un alivio para ambos, asesinos y todo, habían temas que simplemente no debían de ser tocados.

Killua le señalo entonces una diminuta pastelería y Kuroro, acepto comer allí.

-Tres rebanadas de pastel "Paradice Chocomenta", una tajada de "Vanilla Ice" con cinco bolas de helado y un Té... Bueno, que sean dos. ¿Qué vas a pedir? -Dijo Killua apenas la señorita dejara de apuntar su pedido.

Kuroro no dejaba de verle, extrañamente impresionado por la cantidad de azúcar que podía ingerir... Estaba acostumbrado a ver banquetes hechos y derechos, devorados por algunas de sus arañas en menos de cinco minutos (Especialmente viniendo de Ubogin) ... Por lo que no comprendía porque era estrafalario mirar comer a Killua.

Ese felino cuerpo pequeño y todo, tenía que tener un oyo negro. Sino ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza para hacer sus saltos y sus descargas? ¿O era especialmente ver un cuerpo tan frágil comer todo eso lo que le sorprendía? Sin saberlo a bien, Kuroro le lanzo una sonrisa, pequeña y diminuta, si Killua no estuviera acostumbrado a observar los detalles, esta hubiera pasado desapersivida.

-Un café sin azúcar con leche y especias de amaranto.- Killua silbo por lo bajo... Esa bebida sonaba... Asquerosa. ¿Qué tenía en contra de un tradicional chocolate caliente o de un Moka chocolate bien frío? - Y pastel de canela tres leches, por favor.

-Enseguida se los traigo - Y tal cual vino la señorita se fue.

Killua se abstuvo de preguntar si aquello sabía bien... Demasiado picante a su gusto.

Killua no supo que decir... Y maldijo a la camarera por tardar demasiado...¡Kuroro ya se había puesto a leer!.

-Eso es de mala educación - Le soltó enojado. Aunque Killua de inmediato se arrepintió de llamar la atención de Kuroro. Esos enormes ojos negros eran muy parecidos a los de Irumi. Igual de profundos... Llenos de cosas oscuras, dolorosas... Y ambiciosas.- ¿Tan bueno es?

-Dice que se a encontrado una nueva especie de mutación en criaturas mágicas con un origen prehistórico.- Killua se asombro de que Kuroro le contestara. No esperaba eso - Que son similares a las hormigas Kimera, pero que se diferencian por las protuberancias en la espalda y su final bífido, así como sus tendencias reproductoras.

Killua silbó por lo bajo, de lo poco que sabía de las hormigas Kimera eran su endemoniada fuerza, sus instintos agresivos y claro, que una de ellas estaba destinada a vérselas con Gon.

Pero no creía que aquello fuera a importarle a Kuroro.

Tampoco creía que pudiera decirle algo que valiera la pena. Kuroro era un ser letrado y no que su familia no se encargara de que él también lo fuera, pero, había algo en el exlíder de la araña que denotaba las muchas horas en una biblioteca. ¿Cómo fue a ser que un hombre como él terminase en una banda de ladrones? Sino hubiera conocido a Kuroro como lo hizo, juraría que podría estar dando catedra en alguna parte. Enseñando a otros lo que sabía.

Quiza, hasta hubiese podido encontrar una familia. Feo, lo que se dice feo, Kuroro no lo era. Apostaba su salario de tres meses a que el hombre era el sueño húmedo de muchos. Kurapika seguramente lo negaría, pero, Kuroro le hacía competencia. Con una peluca y una falda, el hombre pasaría por una mujer no tan delicada pero mujer al cabo. Esos ojos negros y esa pálida piel…¿Gon que pensaría de ella? Bueno… de él.

A Gon le agradaba el líder de la araña. Bueno, a Gon le gustaba todo el mundo pero no era eso a lo que se refería.

-Déjalo ya - Comento Kuroro, regresando el marca libros a la hoja y cerrando su lectura. Killua ocupaba toda su atención ahora - Estas pensándolo demasiado. Usualmente eso es bueno, pero, tiene sus desventajas... Si no controlas el miedo que sientes, entonces, estas destinado a perder contra ti mismo, una y otra vez... Sin importar que tan determinado estés.

Killua le miro, asombrado por ser transparente.

O Kuroro era muy bueno leyendo a la gente... Opinaba lo segundo.

-Así que puedes saber lo que pienso – Bebió mas de su vista por tener algo que hacer. Se sentía asquerosamente expuesto justo ahora,

-No. Estas desbordando incertidumbre. - Kuroro le sonrió... Killua era tan terco, como si mismo... Una cosa francamente no heredada de Silva.- Dime, Killua... ¿Qué exactamente estás haciendo fuera de la familia? ¿Qué estás buscando que no puedas encontrarlo con Silva y Zeno?

Killua le miro largo rato, analizando todas las situaciones por las cuales Kuroro podría conocer con tanta intimidad a su familia que hasta los llamaba por sus nombres y se refería a ellos con un sobrado conocimiento.

-¿Cliente?.

Kuroro alargo un amago de sonrisa... Entendiendo que cualquier consejo que le diera, sería ignorado. Killua seguiría pensando demasiado.

-¿Y el otro chico con el que viajabas? – No tenía caso seguir aconsejándolo si de todas formas iba a ignorarlo. Detestaba perder el tiempo.

-Gon está entrenando por su propia cuenta. No quiso venir. - Alzó los hombros.- ¿Conoces a Illumi?.

Terco como su padre.

Killua era todo un Zoldick. Que mal que fuera así. Y qué bueno que de alguna manera no estuviera por más tiempo en esa familia. Sobre todo de ese Asesino. Illumi no era una buena influencia para Killua a pesar de que el mayor adoraba a su pequeño hermanito.

-Lo contraté para que matara a los Diez Dones durante la subasta en la ciudad de York. Antes de conocernos... – Sedio. Un poco de información no le venía mal a nadie. Killua se sonrojo por un momento. Destanteado por la voz dulce que repentinamente teñía a Kuroro - Y hablando de él, ¿Cómo está el chico Kuruta?.

-No creo que te importe – Inflo los cachetes.

-Es verdad... Imagino que estará muy afectado ¿Verdad? – Killua le detesto.

Demonios, era imposible esconder algo frente a este hombre, era simplemente imposible. Kurapika andaba afectado por el odio que dejaba el Nen, la maldición que no le dejaba descansar y no es cómo si Kurapika se lo dijera, bastaba con verlo.

Pasaron un largo rato más en silencio, incluso Killua pidió que le trajeran un plato de pasta.

Kuroro observo el detalle de pedir los dulces primero... Killua nunca dejaría de ser impredeciblemente predecible.

-¿El chocorobot sigue siendo tu favorito?.

-Si... Nunca lo dejara de ser.- Contesto sin prestar atención.

Kuroro soltó un gemido de satisfacción.

Segundos después, Kuroro atravesó la mesa y llego hasta Killua, quién alterado por lo rápido del movimiento, sólo atino a proteger su cuerpo con Ten.

Killua se había preparado para recibir golpes, lo que fuera... Pero, Kuroro atino a abrazarle, a sujetarle con suavidad y acariciarle un poco el cabello.

-Cambiaste desde la última vez que te vi - Dijo sin dejar a Killua levantar su cara, la enterraba lentamente sobre su pecho. - Tanto... Te vez y eres diferente. Aunque quedará una fea marca cubierta por el cabello, tus hebras son muy sedosas, Killua.

Killua seguía tieso.

No podía moverse.

¿Kuroro estaba hablando de la aguja de Illumi?.

¿Cómo Kuroro podía saber de eso?.

-"Una muerte diaria" "Una perfección" "Atacar sólo si se tiene la victoria" "Lo que importa es la organización no un individuo" "Venganza"... Killua, dime, ¿Cuál es tu matra? - Killua quiso verle a los ojos, descubrir que se escondía dentro de esos negros abismos y sin embargo, continuo sin poder hacerlo.- Killua, dímelo.

Killua sintió los dedos de Kuroro rozar su pulgar derecho...

El que mordió para prometerle a su padre... Jurarle que nunca traicionaría a sus amigos... Que no traicionaría a Gon, pese lo que dijera la vieja gorilona...chchss, es decir Biscket.

Era imposible que...

-Es tarde. Tienes que irte, Killua. Fue una linda cita.- Kuroro dio media vuelta e inicio a caminar - Nos volveremos a encontrar... Y por cierto, no dejes que te ganen.

Kuroro lo dejo sin más.

Killua entonces recayó en la conversación.

-¡¿Cómo supo que me encantan los chocorobots?! - Se rasco la cabeza. Perdiendo el control, trepando por uno de los faroles de luz en la avenida e intentando ver hacia donde fuera que hubiera un indicio del escape... Sin conseguir nada, claro - No pudo haberle pagado a Illumi por esa información...¿O si?.


	3. Silva

CAPITULO 3: SILVA.

-¿Cómo te fue? - Pregunto Gon, asaltando a Killua en su cuarto de hotel. - ¿Volverán a salir? ¿Estaba de paso? ¿Qué hace en una ciudad como esta?. - Diablos, esa última pregunta era buena... - Killua, cuéntame. ¿Se besaron?.

Killua se sonrojo, en su cabeza jamás paso el besar Kuroro.

Negó con suavidad a pesar de que sus extensiones de gato andaban afuera.

Kuroro era un ser extraño y no había situación o argumento que le dejara pensar lo contrario.

¿Besarlo? Ahora que Gon lo mencionaba, pues si, tenía unos más que hermosos labios… ¿Besables? Seguramente para más de medio mundo así era. ¿Para él? En retrospectiva. ¿Cómo le diría eso a Gon?.

-¡Killua! No seas tan tímido, está bien, es enserio... Fui yo quien te dijo que estaba bien que salieras con Kuroro, no me molestare si es que se besaron... Sólo lo haré si es que te molestó, si es que Kuroro fue brusco contigo... Me enfadare si es que te hizo daño o algo que no deseabas - Killua sintió vértigo con tantas afirmaciones.

Gon tenía que dejar de pensar tantas cosas... Estaría mejor si se concentrara en Kaito y en el futuro combate con las hormigas Kimeras en vez de estar pensando mil formas en las que Kuroro Lucifer pusiera herirlo.

Por sanidad mental ni le pregunto cuales cosas imagino.

-Todo salió bien, Gon.

Con detalles de más y de menos, Killua le dijo a Gon que jamás volvería a salir con Kuroro y que parecía ser un acuerdo tácito no hablado entre ambos.

Gon asintió, sin hacer mayor revuelo... Jalo a Killua a su habitación y lo tumbo a la cama, ya era muy tarde y en unas horas irían a ver a Kaito.

Gon lo abrazo, sin soltarlo... Aferrándose a lo que tenía. Killua era su amigo, su mejor amigo... Killua era su todo.

Y si Killua aún no lo comprendía, no tardaría en hacerlo.

Tal vez no estaría de más tener una cita en toda regla con Killua, le enseñaría de todo. Empezando por mostrarle que no era un asesino sin ninguna clase de futuro diferente, oh, porque estaba muy consciente de los pensamientos que inundaban la cabecita de Killua y era mejor si paraba esas lecciones erróneas de una vez por todas.

Gon aún tenía ciertas dudas... Killua debería alejarse de su familia, pero, Killua tendría que hacer las paces con la misma... Todo sería sencillo si es que Killua no tuviera a esa mujer por madre y al otro por hermano.

Si no hubiera prometido que Killua volveria con bien, lo secuestraba y jamás le permitiría volver a poner un pie en su dichosa mansión. Al fin y al cabo, Killua tenía todo lo que necesitaba con él. Los lujos no eran importantes para los dos y Killua sobrevivía bien sin ellos.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en una encrucijada.

No quería dejar a Killua.

Kuroro bostezo, recargado en las raíces del árbol que le servía de refugio bajo la lluvia que lo alcanzó saliendo de la ciudad. Nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Siempre viajaba en la dirección que la adivina le dijo, nunca parando y si tenía que darle la vuelta al mundo, así sería. Estaba seguro que estaba cerca de encontrar a quien necesitaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír... De la misma manera en la que a Pakunoda le encantaba tras un buen robo o de hacerse de un pedazo de comida.

Una ligera nostalgia le sacudió el cuerpo, le hizo sentir mal pero aquello se desvaneció tal y como apareció.

Pakunoda, Ubogin... No estaba mal perder a dos amigos en vez de a seis, de perder a la araña completa.

Kuroro se movió un poco de su lugar, invitando a Silva a sentarse a su lado o en su defecto, a pararse a su costado, lo que fuera que hiciera que lo decidiera ya, estaba moviendo mucho las ramas allá arriba y el agua comenzaba a colarse.

Silva no se asombró porque Kuroro lo sintiera, o de que le dejara tan cerca de su cuello convenientemente descubierto.

-La demente te dejo salir - Dijo Kuroro. Silva anoto el buen humor que su amante traía a cuestas. Una cosa extraña y que tenía que aprovecharse. - Imaginé que gritaría y haría todo lo posible por acompañarte sabiendo que Killua andaba por los rededores.

-No sabe que Killu - Kuroro arrugo la nariz por el sobrenombre - Se encuentra aquí. Aún no lo e visto.

-Esta enorme. Ha crecido tanto. - Dijo sin verlo. Aun "concentrado" en su lectura - Tiene que ser el sucesor de la familia Zoldick para su desgracia. Zeno ha de estar contento.

Silva se echó a su lado, con las piernas colgando a los costados de Kuroro, obligándolo a recargarse sobre su pecho.

Kuroro siguió como si nada.

Como si hacía meses no estuvieran a punto de matarse en la ciudad de York. O que sus huesos rezumbaban odio hacia el Alfa. Se dejó hacer con menos esfuerzos, con indiferencia, de esa que a Silva le bajaba los humos y le hacía dudar de su propio estatus sobre el otro.

-Me pidió una cita - Silva soltó la carcajada. - Estará libre de su influencia pronto.

-¿Sabe que eres su gestor?.

Kuroro ignoro la agresividad repentina.

Esos ojos refulgieron con instinto, con advertencia. Kuroro estuvo tentado a mentirle, a jugarle una broma que seguro le costaría un buen combate. En una de esas igual y por fin definían quien era el que ganaba. Silva y él siempre quedaban iguales, contra Zeno usualmente perdía… Pero tampoco estaba de ánimos para hacerlo.

Quería volver a ver a Killua.

-Sigue siendo un secreto.

Silva era un oponente duro de vencer y que a su debido tiempo le costó a un miembro de la araña y claro, gestarle tres hijos.

Lo bueno del tiempo, era precisamente lo mucho que dejaba crecer a las personas. Él daría una pelea aún más interesante si es que Silva se le ocurría ponerse dominante como en los ayeres. Hoy en día, Silva disfrutaba de otros modos menos rudos y más directos.

-No podía creer que fuiste derrotado - Kuroro arrugo ligeramente su ceño, aún irritado por la manera en la que se dieron las cosas con el Kuruta.- Y por tu propio hijo.

-Por uno de sus amigos - Puntualizo - Las cosas no fueron simples.

Silva largo otra risa, apretando más el cuerpo de Kuroro, obligándolo a bajar su lectura al regazo.

Kuroro estaba acostumbrado a que Silva le sujetara así, que le marcara y se fuera.

Años con el mismo cuento.

-Illumi sacó el amor de la loca - Dijo Kuroro, ladeando la cabeza, exponiendo el cuello para el beso y la mordida de Silva - Veo que torturo a Killua. Veo que le enseño. Veo que lo horrorizo. Illumi es hijo de la loca sin duda.

-Sólo te interesa Killua. – Aquello parecía la queja que no era. En medio de ese mar de hormonas que ambos soltaban, la pasión que hacía décadas se dieran eran pálidas sombras. Antes había sangre, lucha, maldiciones y hasta algo de afecto, hoy sólo eran simples personas que se rendían a la monotonía.

-Karuto esta con la Araña - Kuroro se detuvo de nombrar a su pequeña - Y ella encerrada. Lo que hagan abiertamente Milki o Illumi, no me interesa. No son míos.

-¿Aunque lo contrataras para matar a los Diez Dones?. – Las manos de Silva hicieron tronar los hombros delicados del omega. Nadie diría que debajo de esa ropa se escondía un asesino.

-El muchacho no me agrada pero hace bien su trabajo, eso fue lo que compré. - Kuroro se abstuvo de quejarse al sentir los colmillos rompiéndole la piel. - ¡Chss! Apesta ser Omega.

-Killua está próximo a despertar como uno y me gustaría que se alejara del Alfa con el que viaja. - Silva empujo a Kuroro y dejo que se acomodara a cuatro puntos. Le bajo el pantalón apenas lo suficiente e hizo lo mismo con el suyo, no ocupaba de algo más para montar a la perra que el destino le había dado - Killua aún no se ha dado cuenta que su embelesamiento es por el apareamiento.

Apareamiento.

Usualmente los Omegas Hunter hacían equipo con su pareja si es que estos andaban en el mismo ámbito de trabajo, pero, Silva jamás le había querido para algo... Y francamente, él mismo estaba en la misma acera.

El destino otorgaba a las parejas, podían identificarlas por el olor... Pero, de allí a que forzosamente se llevaran bien, existía un trecho demasiado largo.

La prueba viviente eran ellos.

Silva le había violado... Había sido arrastrado a vivir en la montaña Kukuri hasta el término de su tercer embarazo.

Kuroro no podía recordar algo más asqueroso que su cuerpo abriéndose para Silva.

Y su maldita naturaleza de Omega acoplado sólo ayudaba a Silva.

Lo bueno, es que podían discutir cuantas veces quisieran, golpearse... Y aún no había habido un ganador ya que siempre, entre el furor y el roce, Silva le exigía reclamarlo y su cuerpo, caía.

Cosa de Omegas acoplados.

Kuroro odiaba su naturaleza.

-Y pensar que sólo parí hijos Omegas. - Susurro, enojado por traer más como él mismo al mundo. En cuanto sus hijos supieran de qué iba la cosa, estarían tan enojados con él. Siempre sometidos por Alfas, una cosa aterradora con el sujeto equivocado - Silva, tienes que irte. Vas a entrar a recorrer los terrenos. Netero no es muy secreto con sus planes.

Silva le hizo guardar silencio, bastaba con enterrarse en su cuerpo ansioso por la monta. Si, Kuroro jamás admitiría que le había extrañado... Al menos extrañado su cuerpo. Se empujaba hacia su pelvis, provocando que entrara más profundo, tanto que dolía pero le hacía jadear en secreto.

Kuroro odiaba ser un omega, extraído de su ciudad de perdición y muerte para ser arrastrado hasta donde los Zoldick y parir a orden a tres hermosos cachorros a los que había abandonado porque simplemente la cosa no iba con él y menos con Silva con el que a tanto cierto rato terminaban hechos sangre.

Kuroro no era un desgraciado como muchos podrían decirle, al menos no con sus propios vástagos que no merecían verlos así. Además, de haber estado cerca de ellos, Silva lo hubiera abandonado en los calabozos de la mansión por enseñarle a sus retoños otra forma de vivir.

-Tienes tantos secretos, Kuroro. - Silva le cogió por la barbilla, obligando a Kuroro a girarse y verle de frente si es que no quería que le rompiera el cuello. - Y ninguno de ellos me alcanza. Regresa a la montaña. Esto no te interesa, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Traeré a Killua de vuelta. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tengo mis propios planes. La ciudad de las estrellas fugaces tiene un trabajo para la araña. Y sigo siendo el líder aunque no esté con ellos.

-Su lealtad es lo que me enferma. Siempre revolotean a tu costado. No importa quienes sean, los embelesas. Tienes Alfas, Omegas y Betas... Todos ellos vueltos locos por ti, complaciéndote, buscando un refugio. Obedeciéndote. Tienes esa calma que contagia. Pero nunca has podido hacer de esa calma tuya.

Kuroro no dijo nada, se dejó hacer una vez más, sintiendo las embestidas sangrándole pese a la lubricación y la mordida de su Alfa que aunque mintiera, estaba contento por tenerlo gimiendo.

Pensando en el combate que se avecinaba, Kuroro deseo que ese Rey asesinase a Silva y lo liberara del Destino cabrón que decidió hacerle la vida miserable por algún tiempo. Disgustado por la naturaleza y la manipulación, casi deseando que vivir no fuera torcido, Kuroro le enterró las uñas en la espalda, sin impresionarse porque la dura piel no se rasgara.

Silva y Kuroro no venían la hora de terminar con el intercambio de fluidos. Todo era una simple obligación.

-Los humanos somos terribles, Silva.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora:

Pues les cuelgo dos capis seguidos.

Espero que esta historia sea de su gusto y no se olviden de comentar.

Gracias por ponerme en favoritos y por las alertas, es halagador y eso impulsa a hacer un buen trabajo. Besos a todos.


	4. Gon

CAPITULO 4; GON.

¿Qué demonios era esto?

¿Por qué Gon no regresaba a su forma original?

Gon debería de regresar al cuerpo, a la talla que le correspondía. No debería de permanecer en la altura de mastodonte que hubiera sido el resultado de años de entrenamiento, de años de crecimiento... De, ¡Diablos!.

Y siquiera así Kaito regresaría.

Todo estaba siendo malo, todo estaba yéndose a pique.

Killua no podía respirar al ver a Gon postrado en la cama. Con la mirada ida en el techo o repentinamente postrada en la lejanía del paisaje que les daba la ventana. Gon no había dicho ni una palabra.

Gon estaba muerto.

Netero estaba muerto.

El Rey estaba muerto.

La guardia real estaba muerta.

Kaito estaba muerto.

¿Para que fue todo?

Killua nunca imagino que el día en el que se estamparan llegaría tan pronto. Se suponía que esas cosas pasaban en años, cuando todo salía bien... No cuando la situación pasaba de mal a peor.

No cuando Gon lo daba todo. No cuando Gon conseguía las cosas. Killua estaba sorprendido consigo mismo de tener a Gon como majestuoso, como un ser omnipotente... Tenerlo en el concepto de no humano, de no ser sensible a las decisiones de otros, a las acciones de extraños y conocidos.

¡Maldita sea! Su propia debilidad era monstruosa. No se había dado cuenta de todo lo que dependía de Gon.

-Esto no es real - Susurro Killua, sentado al borde de la cama. A un lado de las piernas de Gon que sobresalían mucho. La cama era pequeña para contener el cuerpo de Gon. - Despertaré en cualquier momento y Gon estará ahí, con el equipaje echo para ir a buscar más aventuras. Gon estará ahí con una sonrisa. Lo golpeare por hacer que me preocupe, lo aventare al agua. No dejare que Gon me vuelva a hacer sentir así... No, Gon. ¡Despierta, Gon! ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Gon!... Por favor, Gon. No me dejes.

Palm se mantuvo quieta, afuera de la habitación, respetando la privacidad de sus amigos, sintiéndose romper por el llanto de Killua. Estaba bien admitiendo que Zoldyck no le agradaba, que era el culpable de que Gon no le prestara atención. Que Killua era innecesario... Pero, Killua estaba destrozado.

Después de todo, Killua y Gon habían terminado de mala manera. En cuanto se separaron a mitad del ataque, Gon había sido inflexible con Killua.

Gon lastimó mortalmente a Killua.

Pero si Gon abandonaba a Killua de esa manera, Palm estaba segura que Killua no estaría muy lejos de hacerle compañía su amigo... A su más que amigo, debía de aclarar.

En menos de veinticuatro horas, Palm perdería a su Rey y amigos. Komugi y su Rey... Killua y Gon: los perdería.

Las hormigas Kimera se habían llevado todo.

-Killua - Llamó Palm, trayéndole una bandeja de comida. Killua se encargaba de alimentar a Gon. De darle sorbitos de sopa, de cambiarle la ropa. Le bañaba. Killua no se separaba de Gon. En las noches dormía con él. Le hablaba, trataba de traer a Gon de vuelta. Pero Killua estaba quebrándose. - Tienes que comer.

Killua se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas. Y no dejo que Palm le viera. Era suficiente saber que ella estuvo un buen rato parada detrás de la puerta, escuchándole, dejándole... Permitiendo que llorara todo lo que no "podía".

-Déjalo, por allí. Ahorita como. Gracias, Palm.

Palm quiso decirle que Bisket estaba allá afuera, sentada en la sala con la revista de modelos masculinos esperando a que saliera.

Pero prefirió irse.

Killua ocupaba de tiempo.

-Está perdido - Dijo Palm. Bisket chisto con los dientes y se quedó quieta.

Cuando Biscket se enteró de la muerte de Netero, supo que las hormigas Kimera estaban derrotadas, que la organización de cazadores estaba de luto... Que sus estudiantes, bueno, los imagino en mejores situaciones... No espero que llegaran al escenario actual. Lo esperaba de Killua.

Pero nunca de Gon.

Bueno, si su vida entera se trataba de hacerla de mamá, ese era el momento perfecto para que actuara como tal. Killua ocupaba un buen jalón de orejas. Ignorando a la peligrosa Palm, Biscket azoto la puerta del cuarto... Espantando a Killua, lo tomo por las solapas de su blusa y lo suspendió en el aire.

-No hay forma de traer a Gon de vuelta. - Le grito. Killua hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no hizo ningún amague por soltarse. - Se supone que tú lo abandonarías... Se supone que tú lo dejaras morir.. Pero a su debido tiempo. Este no lo es, Killua. Estabas abandonándolo antes. ¿No te das cuenta?.

-¡No lo he abandonado, vieja! - Le contesto en el mismo tono.- Estoy viendo la manera de solucionarlo. Y no me gusta, pero es la única forma. Tengo que ir con mi familia. Mantente callada. Yo traeré a Gon de vuelta. Manténgalo vivo.

Sí, eso dijo. Pero, la realidad es que regresar a la montaña Kurumi no era el sueño de su vida. Abrir las cinco puertas sólo fue el saludo para la familia.

Tenían que saber que iba en serio, que lo que hiciera allá adentro, sería el inicio de la revolución.

El mundo podría estar viniéndose abajo, él seguiría haciendo lo necesario por conseguir la ayuda que Gon necesitaba.

-Y por ello, estas aquí pidiéndome dejarte ver a Alluka - Silva evito suspirar, eso no servía... Al menos no cuando su hijo heredero estaba por dejar todo a causa de un Alpha que aún no sabía si era su Destino o no, y ni aunque lo fuera. - Repasa las reglas por mí. Hazlo, te dejare verle. Pide tu deseo, y te marchas.

Killua no dijo nada. No iba a prometerle a su padre cualquier cosa para luego terminar haciendo lo contrario, respetaba demasiado a su padre, le amaba... De ninguna manera iría en su contra más de lo que ya hacía.

No le mentiría... Sólo ocultaría convenientemente la verdad para dejarle ventajas sobre la psicópata familia con la que le tocó crecer.

Cuando le dejaron solo con Alluka, no pudo evitar ver lo mucho que creció... Lo que amaba vestirse de mujer, la cosa tenía que ser de familia, ya que Karuto también mantenía el gusto por los kimonos y hacerse ver como fémina, aunque jamás refiriéndose a sí mismo como una; cualquier persona que lo hizo, estaba tres metros bajo tierra.

-¡Hermanito! - Grito feliz, corriendo hacia Killua, abrazándolo. Diciéndole con ello lo mucho que lo extraño.

-Alluka - Y Killua le froto la cabeza, como sabía que le gustaba a su hermano, o hermana, Alluka estaba por lo visto, en esa etapa en donde uno no sabía siquiera lo que era. - Salgamos de aquí. - Alluka se dejó cargar por Killua, incluso abrazándose de su cuello oculto su rostro, confiando plenamente en la decisión de su hermano. - Padre, abre la puerta. Alluka y yo, nos iremos de aquí. Necesitamos salir para que mi deseo se haga realidad.

Desde una cámara de registro de monitores, la familia en pleno estaba reunida a acepción de Illumi y del abuelo; Zeno estaba resguardado en alguna parte de la propiedad Zoldyck en luto por la pérdida del viejo astuto Netero, no todos los días uno perdía a su Alfa.

Silva no esperaba la orden de su hijo.

-No - Contestó Silva con los brazos cruzados. Las bocinas instaladas dentro de la habitación de Alluka eran la única manera en la que ambas partes tenían contacto. Nadie de la familia quería estar cerca de él, puesto que su presencia era letal. - Tú puedes marcharte. Alluka, no.

-Si no accedes... - Silva notó a través de la pantalla, el deje de pensamiento de Killua, y de antemano, no le gusto lo que fuera que su hijo decidiera - Alluka, sino salimos en 3 segundos asesina a mi progenitora.

-¡No! - Ordeno Silva. Millki saltó en su lugar, descolocado por la pérdida de control. Su padre nunca se alteraba y siempre mimaba a Killu - Millki, abre la puerta - Silva ignoro los lloros de su estúpida esposa, orgullosa por la sangre fría de su hijo, encantada porque decidiera hacerse de tal fiereza y claro, molesta porque sabía que no era a ella a quien Silva protegió. - Killua, Nunca pidas eso, jamás...

-Sólo déjanos ir.

-Alluka ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo, sabedor de que su hijo menor no aguantaba ante esas tentaciones. Killua no pudo hacer nada por detener la primera petición de su hermano.- Chocolate.

Del costado de la puerta, una abertura para los alimentos se abrió, dejando ver una barra del chocolate favorito de Alluka.

Killua inició su carrera hacia el exterior.

-Quiero que cortes un mechón de tu cabello - Millki aguantaba la respiración, su hermano podía pedir cualquier cosa.. Cualquiera. Silva cortó un pedazo de su larga melena y como no tenía forma de demostrarlo, sólo espero a que la confianza que su hijo le tenía fuera suficiente.

-Listo. Lo amarrare en una cinta para que lo tengas después. - Killua ni se asombró de saber que a través de la mansión, su hermano tuviera cámaras y audífonos de comunicación bilateral, porque solo él haría una violación a la privacidad como aquella. Maldito voyerista - ¿Cuál es tu última petición?.

-Quiero que habrás la puerta de la prueba para que Hermanito y yo salgamos. - Killua mordió sus labios, molesto por no anticipar aquel giro.

Silva tardo unos segundos en llegar personalmente a la puerta y abrir todas estas. Confiado en que Alluka sabía de su deseo cumplido y de que lo escucharía sin importar hasta donde se encontraba, Silva grito su deseo... Quizá de esa manera, ganaría tiempo y su otro hijo estaría en desventaja en la batalla familiar que estaba por librarse.

-Vayan con su madre. Alluka, deseo que se vayan con su progenitor.

Killua sintió el estómago encogerse, enredarse en sí mismo tratando de no soltar su contenido... La tele transportación era lo peor a lo que se había visto sometido en mucho tiempo, en cuestión de sorpresa.

Lo único que no entendió era la razón de estar frente a Kuroro Lucifer a quien sabe cuántos miles de kilómetros de la montaña Kurumi.

Kuroro le miro largamente, sintiendo el tirón en su biología. Su olfato le gritaba que fuera hasta sus cachorros y les quitara el olor de la histérica mujer que vivía con su Alfa, ya que les cubría como segunda piel y aquello no era bueno, sencillamente no era correcto.

-Killua... Alluka - Killua retrocedió un paso... Asimilando el rugido de su padre, la imagen de Kuroro... ¡Demonios! ¿Su familia no podía ser normal?. - ¿Qué paso para que Silva les mandara conmigo?.

-Mommy - Killua soltó a su hermana, para que fuera hasta Kuroro. Su inocente hermana, su débil hermana, hizo que al líder de la araña se le aflojara la seriedad... Que le correspondiera con la intensidad de los seres amados y que de paso, le extendiera la invitación a él. - Hermanito, ven... Mommy por fin esta con nosotros.

Notas de la autora

Con regocijo digo que aquí está el capítulo. Gracias por seguirme, muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos. Ahora espero que esto se merezca que sepa sus comentarios.

Gracias. Besos.


	5. Las Mentiras

CAPITULO 5: LAS MENTIRAS

Killua renegó del abrazo de Kuroro.

No que no creyera, sus ojos lo vieron y sus oídos lo procesaron, todo era lógico y racional, todo apuntaba a que esta era la verdad. Aquí estaba el motivo por el que a pesar de tener cierto parecido con sus hermanos, los últimos eran la imagen de su padre con toques ajenos. Milki e Illumi se parecían a su madre, o eso creía, puesto que la forma de los ojos y el cabello era un toque impuro que nada tenían que ver con la dinastía de asesinos.

Todo estaba siendo demasiado rápido y procesarlo no estaba siendo fácil. En un momento intentaba salvar a Gon y al otro instante, ya estaba descubriendo que su familia le mintió toda la vida, no que eso fuera nuevo, Zoldick mentía a diestra y siniestra pero tenían que tener un límite.

Es decir, un día sabias quien era tu familia y luego… ¿Simplemente te enterabas que tuviste una cita con tu gestor? Edipo no parecía descabezado ahora mismo.

-Quien diría que nos veríamos tan pronto – Dijo Kuroro, tratando de quebrar el silencio molesto y tenso que se formó. Alluka era la única que disfrutaba de su helado de diez bolas hacia el cielo. Killua simplemente ni probó su explosión de chocolate. – Algunas cosas deben ser difíciles de comprender. Toda la culpa la tiene Silva.

-¿Estas lavándote las manos? – Cuestiono impresionado. Kuroro no parecía de los que dejaban las culpas en otros hombros. El sujeto era roble puro. Malicia echa carne y el líder de la araña, fácil… no tenía que decir que todo era culpa de su padre. ¡Al cual no defendía!

-Sólo digo que Silva y su estupidez sobre cómo hacer las cosas, no es la correcta y pasa sobre los deseos de los demás – Anuncio – Digo que su padre es el malo de la película. Él y sus cosas irracionales de asesino.

-¡Asesino! – Chillo Alluka feliz. Sentado en las piernas de su moomy, disfrutando de un placer que se le negó por años. Tenían que haber hecho algo muy bueno para que al fin su papi les dejara ver a su moomy, con el que soñó tantas veces – Quiero más helado.

Killua seguía sin poder creerlo… lo de él (Kuroro) siendo su gestor, eso ya pasó hacia siglos, no, él hablaba de esa faceta en Kuroro. El líder de la araña, con su sonrisa patentada, era una cosa toda esponjosa y tierna con su hermano. Lo acariciaba y consentía. Era como ver a la que llamaba madre como la alienígena que realmente era.

La mujer jamás fue amable con ninguno de ellos. Sólo les tendía las vendas como una forma de mérito cuando lo hacían muy bien durante sus entrenamientos. Incluso en aquellos en donde podían morirse. De alguna forma no dudaba de Kuroro y sus propias maneras de enseñar (que rayaban en la tortura seguramente) les dejaran tirados en el suelo pero suponía que de un torcido modo, Kuroro sonreiría al final de la jornada y se tomaría el tiempo de curar él mismo las heridas que fueran de más cuidado, en vez de los mayordomos que respiraban sobre sus nucas.

Era una sensación de seguridad, Killua no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su cara. Por un momento soñó con su gestor tronando los dedos en las tardes, tendido en el jardín con un buen libro en las manos y esperando a que lo sorprendieran por una vez en la vida. Enseñándoles a ocultar su presencia.

Que Kurapika jamás se enterase sobre su deseo, de seguro que se lo rompía.

O de repente, en una de esas, le dejaba tener un poquito de felicidad en la vida.

-Killua – Volvió a llamar Kuroro - ¿Por qué su padre los mando conmigo?.

-No lo sé – Cruzo los brazos tras la cabeza – A lo mejor pensó que era tiempo de que conociéramos la verdad.

-Y yo soy el Omega Puta de la araña –Killua tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse – No soy tonto. Sé que no tienes la mejor impresión de mí, pero, no creas que puedes esconderme las cosas. Dime que has hecho para molestar a Silva y veremos cómo arreglarlo. ¿O me harás adivinar? – Killua no dijo nada, no estaba muy de acuerdo a como tenía que proceder de aquí en adelante. Ese hombre que estaba delante de él era su gestor, y el delicioso aroma que exudaba lo llenaba de un calorcito en el estómago y que le pedía quitar a su hermano para que él mismo pudiese acurrucarse y tener su propia cuota de mimos. La dignidad se estaba yendo por un caño – Bien. Robaste a tu hermano.

-Quizá…

-¿Para qué quieres a Nanika? – Killua se escondió tras su mano. Gimió lastimeramente. Su gestor sabia de todo… o al menos de casi todo – Si sólo quisieras a Alluka hacía tiempo que hubieses ido por él.

El susodicho omega se le quedo mirando a su hermano, resentido por saber que era cierto. Su hermanito ocupaba de Nanika o de lo contrario no lo hubiese sacado de la casa. Alluka y Nanika no culpaban a su hermanito por dejarlos atrás, en realidad, dolía y mucho pero conocía que su lugar no era estar en un mundo en donde no tenía especie ni lugar.

Saber las cosas mucho antes de que pasasen, hacer realidad la misma realidad, modificando ciertos detallitos, no era de humanos… ni de bestias mágicas, Nanika y Alluka no se hacían ilusiones, hacía mucho que admitieron que jamás serian llamados humanos sino objeto.

El objeto de Zoldick.

Pero si siendo un objeto, les permitía estar al lado de su hermanito, haciéndolo feliz pues no se quejaban, ellos serían el objeto de su familia, la pieza que provocaba miedo y demás cosas.

Ellos eran de Killua.

-Puede que desatara una guerra familiar – Confeso. Kuroro suspiro – Illumi no tardará en encontrarnos, los mayordomos de papá también… más creo que serán los de madre – Kuroro bufo, esa no merecía ser llamada madre de nadie. La mujer sólo gritaba tonterías y se ponía vestidos que la hacían lucir como la tapadera que era y se alzaba el cuello por ello – No tengo tiempo para esto. Escucha, mi hermano y yo nos vamos. Tenemos que llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

-¿Hospital?

-No te ofendas – Killua abrazo a su hermano y lo puso en su espalda – Fue una linda reunión y todo eso, pero tenemos una cosa que hacer. Pagas la cuenta, digo, nos debes como trece navidades, cumpleaños, santos y demás. – Kuroro noto el sudor que perlaba la frente de su cachorro y olio su desesperación por poner distancia. Killua seguía luchando contra la naturaleza que le exigua ser marcado con su olor, reclamado y puesto a resguardo y no de ir en la dirección contraria en donde seguramente sólo encontraría dolor y muerte. Sintiendo compasión por su pequeño, asintió.

-Nos vamos enseguida.

Killua boqueo graciosamente y Alluka chillo un banzai que dejo sordo a Killua unos segundos. Ganándose varias miradas de los otros clientes, Kuroro le pidió la cuenta al mesero. Por ser una ocasión especial (La primera vez que podía comprarle algo a sus cachorros) no robaría. Estaba seguro que Killua no estaría a gusto si simplemente se iban del local como si nada.

Al parecer su hijo era muy diferente de Silva y de él mismo.

Kuroro nunca tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con compasión. Solía otorgarla cuando sentía que tenía que hacerlo, lo cual no era muy a menudo, viviendo en un basurero gigante en donde los adultos brutalizaban a los más pequeños, el conseguir comida y refugio no era algo que pudiera compartir, más sí el robarla y conservarla con ferocidad.

Killua y él eran parecidos en muchas formas, pero distintos al mismo tiempo.

-No es necesario.

-¿Es por ese Alfa, no? – Killua lo miro sin comprender – El niño con el que siempre estas. Tu compañero- Killuano supo que contestar - … haces todo esto por él.

-A mi hermanito le gusta – Conto con complicidad a su mommy.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Chillo de nueva cuenta. Killua estaba resignándose que los cafés fueran los lugares d su vergüenza absoluta. Para la próxima se negaría en redondo a entrar en uno. Igual y se ahorraba la humillación de turno. Nada perdía con intentar – Lo hago porque Gon es mi amigo – Eso no convencía a Kuroro. El Omega en su hijo estaba despertando – No podrás seguirme el paso. Soy rápido.

-Pruébame – Reto,

-Yo quiero ir con mommy – Pidió Alluka, dándole los brazos a Kuroro – Hermanito, vamos con mommy.

-Silva los mando conmigo porque quiere que este con ustedes. De seguro que su cerebro dio para un plan más o menos decente – Killua seguía impresionándose porque Kuroro hablase así de su padre. No había conocido a alguien que no tuviera respeto por los Zoldick. Kuroro restaba importancia a la fama de su padre y parecía muy seguro de seguir echando tierra a lo que comprendía mejor que él mismo. Le dio curiosidad saber sobre ellos dos. – Con Illumi buscándonos, de seguro que pide refuerzos.

Los tres se fueron de inmediato. Kuroro vio con orgullo que su hijo no mentía cundo le aviso de su velocidad. Estaba seguro que podría ir más rápido si lo quisiera pero que seguía a su lado porque estaba cargando a Alluka, quien se había negado a apartarse de su lado. Podrían llegar al próximo pueblo en media hora para poder conseguir un teléfono celular.

Killua tenía pensado ya un plan.

Ahora que Killua sabía que era su gestor, Kuroro estaba preguntándose por Silva. Aun no creía que Killua le dijera todo. Silva no hubiese renunciado a su secreto sólo porque Illumi fuera tras Killua, para eso hubiese mandando de escoltas a sus mayordomos.

Aunque no fuera su culpa, Silva le arrancaría la cabeza la siguiente vez que se vieran. Por primera vez esperaba que fuera durante su celo para tener algo con que distraer al hombre, de lo contrario, estaba seguro que la cosa no terminaría bien.

Ya podía sentir el dolor de su cadera punzando por descanso.

Silva detestaba perder.

-Mommy… - Kuroro gimió, dándole permiso para que hablaba. Su pequeño era tan frágil que le daba miedo ir más rápido y que el viento terminara por cortarlo. No era paranoico. Había visto como algunos niños eran llevados por Hunters en sus brazos y sin cuidado, lo que terminaba en muchas cortadas - ¿En que piensas?.

-En su padre.

-¿Estas molesto porque estamos aquí? – Pregunto angustiado. Era la segunda vez que veía a su mommy y no quería que se enojara con él. Kuroro no perdió de vista la mirada curiosa y mal disimulada de su otro hijo, quien interesado en la conversación se les había alineado para escuchar mejor – Prometemos portarnos bien.

Kuroro no tenía manera de decirle que no había forma de enojarse, pero, de sospechosa manera creía que su hijo conocía que fue él quien los abandono en la montaña con esa loca familia a favor de alejarse de Silva. Tampoco era como si no quisiera a sus pequeños, los amaba, pero, todo era tan complicado.

Cuando era el Omega de Silva, no pudo cargarlos ni amamantarlos. Silva no lo permitía, ya que siempre estaba castigado o en cama, curándose de un enfrentamiento.

Ellos no eran funcionales.

Y sabía que Nanika y Alluka lo sabían.

-Estaremos bien – Alcanzo a decir a media voz. Intentando creer en sus propias mentiras. No encontraba otra manera para calmarlo – Duerme un poco.

-Quiero que estés cuando despierte – exiguo, prensando con su manita los dedos de su mommy, los que lo sujetaban – Dormiré si estás ahí para cuando despierte.

-Lo prometo.

-Las promesas se cumplen, se deben cumplir – Dijo inflando los cachetes – Si no piensas en serio en hacerla verdad, no te molestes en mentirme, mommy.

-Estaré ahí para ti-

El resto del camino fue silencio.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Killua dejo a Kuroro y su hermano en una esquina, cerca de un callejón que con sus sombras y ángulo les permitía ocultarse entre el gentío. Cosa que no duro demasiado, de inmediato, los dos mayordomos de su padre estaban con ellos, saludándolos con sus estoicos modos de antaño. Kuroro mal miro a la vieja y parpadeo, en una especie de saludo secreto, pues la mujer sonrió como nunca en la vida. Con explicaciones de más y de menos, Tsubame les puso las condiciones que su maestro Silva había dejado y entrego una carta a Kuroro, quien la guardo sin leer siquiera.

Killua compró un celular y marco de inmediato al hospital, para poner las condiciones que se ocupaban para el arribo de su hermano.

Gon dependía que las cosas se hicieran bien.

Usaron una limusina de la familia y siguieron con su viaje. Nadie tenía que ver a su hermano. A su defensa, Silva pudo ser un mayor cabrón con sus requisitos de mierda, pensó Kuroro.

-Hace tanto tiempo, señor Kuroro – Dijo la joven mayordomo.

-Eras pequeña – Zanjo el tema. No se pondría a hablar con la nieta de la anciana. Esa mocosa no le era del todo simpática, menos porque siempre que la veía, estaba llorando por lo duro de la vida Hunter. No era por presumir pero en la Ciudad de las estrellas fugaces no había mucho tiempo para llorar.

-¿¡Es que todos sabían!? – Killua reclamo, nefastiado por las mentiras de su familia. Comprendía que los asesinos tenían que tener sus secretos pero no comprendía porque hasta en lo que no se debía, su familia le escondía y lastimaba con la verdad - ¿Illumi?...

-Si – Contesto.

Killua ya no dijo má cruzo de brazos y espero a que esto se terminara pronto.

-Esto no cambia nada, Killua – Kuroro seguía abrazando a Alluka – Tú eres tú, ahora y ayer, hoy una mejor versión pero siempre tú. Yo soy Kuroro Lucifer, líder de la Araña y una presa si es que quieres ganar dinero. Seguimos siendo los desconocidos de siempre. No porque de repente sepas que creciste ocho meses en mí, va a cambiar algo. –Killua no admitiría que eso dolió. ¿Qué clase de bestia era que nadie lo quería? – Pero si quieres… cuando esto termine, podemos…

-¡Cuidado!

El aviso llego apenas a tiempo, el metal se encajó por todas partes. Kuroro le dio a Alluka a su hijo y se dispuso a saltar por su cuenta. En menos de treinta segundos, la estrepitosa trampa había terminado con civiles inocentes.

La guerra había comenzado.

Kuroro dejo partir a sus vástagos, Otto y él se encargarían de Illumi y de Isoka, quien estaba seguro ayudaba al hijo de Silva. Illumi no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir para hacer un plan. Isoka siempre era una ayuda estable y presente. Él mismo lo había contratado para muchas cosas aun cuando no eran más que simples conocidos.

No le guardaba ningún rencor al mago.

-Gracias – Le saludo cuando su pelea con Otto termino. La vida del hombre fue un desperdicio. Hubiese continuado sirviendo a la familia que tanto amaba si sólo hubiese escogido mejor a su rival. Isoka no perdonaba una vida – Sacaste a Illumi de sus cabales.

-¿Eso? – Le restó importancia, con la carta en la boca y la sonrisa pícara, el ronroneo en la voz fue una invitación para que Kuroro no se relajara. Isoka no pensaba pelear, no con él cuando no tenía forma de defenderse al cien. – El pequeño siempre me ha gustado – Y aspiro hondo, abriendo los ojos – No puede ser…

-Ya los marque – Aviso – Espero que Feitan huela primero antes de atacar.

-Jujujujum los dejaste – Kuroro asintió - ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que un omega hacía de todo por quedarse con sus crías – Kuroro ni se inmuto - ¿No te sientes mal por ser… algo tan antinatural? Digo, los sueltas…

-Nunca los tuve – Alzo los hombros – No tengo porque extrañarlos.

Isoka lo miro partir.

-Creo que debí de haberle dicho que Illumi está con ellos.- Se lo pensó mejor – No… de cualquier forma no puede hacer nada. Illumi lo asesinaría en este estado.

Kuroro escucho que se escogió a la nueva presidenta de la asociación de Hunters y que Gon Frecs había despertado en algo que parecía un milagro. Hacía tiempo de eso y cada una de las noches, no hubo sueño que no fuera un recuerdo. Estaba plagado con ellos, de cuando era un omega recién despertado, de cuando conoció a Silva y los misterios y velos que eso conllevaba… todo era una bruma de dolor.

Todo era sofocante.

No podía beber y comer sin pensar en la montaña, en los enormes perros de caza o en la loca que se paseaba frente a él con sus dos crías pegados a su costado cuando estaba incapacitado para moverse. Le daba crédito a la mujer, si lo hubiese hecho cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, seguro la destrozaba, tonta no era… estúpida sí, pero jamás tonta.

De alguna manera, estaba asustado.

-Miren – Kuroro alzo la vista. Cinco cazadores de bajo rango cazaban en los rededores, se postraban frente suyo como si fueran una amenaza. Los niños de su ciudad eran más peligrosos que estos Alfas – Es un Omega en celo.

-En buen momento – Rio otro – Tengo carga para descargar.

-Les recomiendo que se vayan – Intento ser razonable – No tengo nada de su interés.

Bueno, hacía tiempo que no jugaba al gato y al ratón.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Gracias por leer esta locura y espero que les guste y me lo digan.

Escribir me cuesta tiempo y parte de mi, a ti, el criticarme sólo minutos.


	6. El despertar

CAPITULO 6: El despertar

Killua no se sentía bien. La cabeza le dolía desde muy temprano y no se iba con los analgésicos que Gon le diera o el agua que Alluka le daba a cada rato. Su hermano, preocupado por no verlo mejor, le insistió a Gon para que se detuvieran en un Hostal en el gran árbol. Gon no opuso resistencia y él mismo cargo por un tramo a su amigo, ignorando el bochorno que sumaba ternura en esa tez blanca.

El turismo quedaría para más tarde.

Alluka quería quedarse con su hermano pero Gon insistió en que se fuera a su propia habitación. Gon estaba acostumbrado a compartir cuarto con Killua y en las raras ocasiones en que lo preferían de otra manera, se quedaban al lado del otro hasta que fuera necesario o el sueño los venciera, usualmente era lo segundo, entre ellos poco recurrían a discreción de la privacidad. Gon estaba preocupado por su amigo. Había notado una fiebre que subía y bajaba a pleno gusto.

-Yo lo cuido – La enorme sonrisa de Gon era confiable. Alluka se sintió incomoda por intentar negarle algo. La amabilidad de Gon era un hechizo de amabilidad que arrojaba encima y no se sacudía en mucho tiempo.

-Pero – La suave indecisión empujo a Gon para que le quitara la jarra de agua y el pañuelo que Alluka consiguió en recepción para dejarle en claro que la cosa no estaba a discusión.

-Anda, descansa un poco.

Gon enfilo sin más gracia y le cerró la puerta a la ¿hermana?... lo que fuera, en la cara. Killua seguramente no querría que su protegida lo viera mal si es que estaba enfermo. Lo conocía bien para decidir esas cosas por él.

Con otro enorme suspiro, sumergió el trapo azul y lo exprimió. Lo puso en la frente de porcelana y se quedó a su lado.

-No es común que estés en silencio – Killua sonrió – Anda, Gon, dí algo o pensaré que estoy soñando.

-Nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi – Killua volteo la cara de inmediato. No estaba listo para escuchar esto. Creía que sí, pero se equivocó y dolía errar. – No puedo imaginar lo que pasaste. Killua, no tengo palabras…

-Entonces cállate.

-Killua – Endureció su voz y otra cosa en Killua se rompió. Gon era tan diferente ahora. Después de lo de Kaito, Gon nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Ese Alfa (Por que ahora podía identificarlo como uno. Fue demasiado estúpido por no darse cuenta) estaba tomándose osadías con él, exigiéndole y le daba miedo, por lo que se había convertido Gon – Prometí no preguntarte como lo hiciste. Una condición – Evoco sin gusto. Cualquier cosa que viniera de la familia de Killua era oscuro y si por alguna razón ahora su amigo estuviera en peligro por su culpa (Nuevamente) no se perdonaría - Y puedo respetar eso. Sólo quiero saber que estas bien, que estarás bien.

Curioso que ahora se preocupara, pensó con sorna Killua.

En su momento Gon lo echo de su lado, como si no valiera nada, como si sólo estuviese ahí para que liberara vapor. Killua sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esa imagen de pesadilla que le seguía a todas partes.

Gon le dio miedo.

Y a su vez le siguió maravillando.

Todo era tan contradictorio en Gon. Su luz, su mirada, su aroma… un momento, ¿De dónde vino eso? Gon siempre olio bien, no más allá de eso pero justo ahora creía estar percibiendo el mundo justo como hacia Gon, por descabellado que sonase.

¡Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en un perro de caza!

Se levantó con dificultad, sentía su cuerpo molido y cansado, tan pesado, como si descansara de un agobiante entrenamiento. Sus ojos le lloraban y el aire le faltaba por momentos. La luz le molestaba y sentía que el algodón de la manta era electrizante, se le adhería a la piel y cosquilleaba y la sensación no le desagradaba del todo pero no se sentía bien en frente de Gon.

-Voy a buscar a mi padre – Dijo.

-Lo sé, para eso vinimos – Le restó importancia. Ahogando el gemido en su garganta. La habitación daba vueltas y se esforzaba porque Gon no se diera cuenta. Lo que fuera que Gon le dijera estaba en segundo plano justo ahora – No es nuevo.

-Solo.

-Alluka y yo tenemos que viajar. Él no conoce el mundo y a donde tú vas, él no puede ir. Son sitios peligrosos y quiero que se divierta – Contesto de inmediato. Para nada sorprendido. Si Gon no iniciaba con aquello, hubiera sido difícil decirle adiós… o en todo caso, como se daban las cosas con ellos, no hubiesen dicho nada y cada uno se iría por su lado, con las cargas propias y los sueños, separándose. Todo tenia fecha de caducidad. – Tranquilo, Gon.

-Eso es lo que no quiero – Killua lo miro sin entender – Yo me voy y entrenaré. Tendré nuevas aventuras y gente por conocer, pero lo mismo contigo. Pero la diferencia es que no tendré que cuidar de nadie. Te vas a lo seguro. ¿Cómo planeas entrenar? ¿Cómo crecerás?

-Lo dice el que mando al demonio todo por una venganza – Se quejó – No te preocupes, Gon, es mi asunto. Un par de años no harán ninguna diferencia.

-Te equivocas.

Por vez primera Killua podía ver el semblante serio de Gon en algo que no fuera una batalla por la victoria. Sus alarmas se encendieron.

-Eres quien no debería dejar de entrenar – Demando - ¿Qué pasara con tu familia?... No vas a volver con ellos.

-¿Me estas prohibiendo algo, Gon? – Gon le abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa - ¿¡Que!?

Gon aspiro profundo y admitió que lo echo a perder. Killua olía como un omega, el suave aroma a choco menta se metía hondo en él y escribía una marca difícil de ignorar. Nunca mintió, siempre tuvo la intención de tomar a Killua una vez despertara como un Omega maduro pero a tan poco de conseguir su meta, no era lógico que tomara a Killua y dejara escapar a Gin.

Había jurado quedarse con Killua por toda la vida. Zoldick sería un gran compañero y una belleza cuando llegara a la vida adulta, se notaba en sus felinos movimientos. Él sabía juzgar esas cosas.

-Volveremos a vernos, Killua – Demando. No quería soltarlo pero tendría que hacerlo. – Partimos en cuanto tú lo digas.

-Gon – Llamo, antes de que esos negros cabellos desaparecieran al atravesar la madera rustica – Jamás me dejaste ver tu tristeza, ni asomaste el dolor. No pude comprender nada que no fuera tu ira y felicidad, siempre escondías todo lo demás en una sonrisa. Por largo tiempo pensé que era porque eras luz, una enorme luz que no merecía observar o siquiera tocar – Gon apretó los puños – Con Pitou, en aquel día, pienso que por un instante, si me hubiera quedado o movido hacia adelante, me hubieses destrozado – Gon no encontró como negar aquello – Entonces, aunque seamos amigos, jamás me dejaste saber de tu ira por que no confiabas en mi lo suficiente para…

-Te veo al rato, Killua.

-Gon – Killua sollozo.

Así, sin nada más. Gon no se disculpó por gritarle en pleno combate o porque terminara pensando que no confiaba en él, cuando le dejaba su vida a pleno antojo.

Simplemente no podía decirle a Killua que no era la persona que creía que era, no era ese chico que fue a su mansión y lo sacó de ella, ni era el muchacho que curo sus heridas, no… él era el Gon que no se dejaba conocer… y eso era diferente a no confiar, sólo no quería que lo terminara de conocer.

Killua nunca debía de ver que se parecía más a Gin de lo que le gustaría admitir, que era egoísta, sensato, egoísta, fuerte, egoísta… Killua no debía de ver su imperfección.

El sol del mediodía despunto la despedida de ambos y mientras que Killua se sumergía de nuevo en las sombras, Gon se iba al ocaso, siempre ascendiendo.

-Y quiero ver la estatua de York y las selvas de Noce… y, quizá… podamos ir a la ciudad de las estrellas fugaces a buscar a mommy – Alluka siguió con su perorata – Había una ciudad en centro-algo no recuerdo el nombre pero que sólo es habitada por bestias mágicas y que permite el turismo ya que son una especie inteligente y… ¿Hermanito, estas escuchándome?.

-Si quieres usar pantalones puedes hacerlo, Alluka. Lo que te haga feliz está bien – El repentino golpe saco a Killua de sus divagaciones - ¿¡Porque fue eso!? Alluka no debes golpear al conductor, puedo estrellar esta cosa. Acabo de conseguir mi permiso para manejar. No quiero que tengamos que pagar nada. Illumi podría rastrearnos.

-No me estas escuchando.

-No es cierto.

-¿Pantalones? – Repitió con enojo. Killua entonces hilo el asunto, su hermano no usaría unos porque no le gustaban, siempre se quejaba de lo incomodos que eran. - ¿En serio? Hermanito, me gustan mis faldas, gracias. Son cómodas y me dejas moverme. Yo no quiero eso.

-Tendremos que cambiar algunos hábitos por aquí si queremos que esto funcione – Killua siguió en la misma línea, salvando su metedura de pata. Además un cambio en el guardarropa de su pequeña no le venía mal. Alluka inflo los cachetes – No te enojes, anda… tenemos mucho que hacer. Tenemos que comprar ropa y comida, no tenemos nada en la nave. Y ocupo dinero…lástima lo de la torre, ahora me vendría bien, dinero extra y fácil de ganar.

-¿Torre? – Cuestiono curiosa.

-Nada, no es importante.- Negó con nerviosismo. Alluka no tenía que saber ciertas cosas. – Ve a dormir.

-Siempre me mandas a dormir. Soy grande, no quiero dormir.

-¿Con que si? – Se cruzó de brazos y fingió pensarse el asunto mucho. Coloco la nave en piloto automático sin que su hermano se diera cuenta y agravo la voz – Siendo así, creo que debo dejarte una misión muy importante – Los enormes ojos del pequeño se abrieron más – Te pido pilotear la nave y cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto, me despiertas para aterrizar, eso es algo que no puedes hacer (O el piloto automático a fin de cuentas) para que pueda ir a descansar un poco – Se rasco el cuello – No me siento bien y ocupo…

-Déjamelo a mí – Se dio pequeños golpes en el pecho – Volaré tan ligero que no lo notaras.

-Eso espero.

Antes de darse cuenta, Killua termino dormido.

 _Y miro sus manos, blancas y maltratadas. Ligeramente más pequeñas de lo que recordaba y con cierta cicatriz que no tenía presente habérsela echo. Sus pies descalzos pisaban las piedras y latas de aluminio de un gran tapizado a las afueras de una modesta carpa de plástico para cubrir de las inclemencias del tiempo._

 _Ya era de día, el sol apenas despuntaba y él no quería que nadie se levantara._

 _La piel le ardía y el estómago se le hacía chiquito, le gruñía de hambre y dolor por una paliza que le malogro las costillas. Con el aire faltándole, emprendió la huida. Sabiendo que de quedarse, de lo último que se preocuparía seria del hambre._

 _Sus pies eran cortos y sangrantes, con muchas cortadas. Incluso no tenía uñas en tres dedos pero eso no lo detuvo, siguió corriendo, desesperadamente, intentando esconderse._

 _Sabiendo que aquello ya no era posible._

 _Sintió el tirón en el cuello, levantándolo en vilo y consiguió asestar una patada en la garganta enemiga para caer a cuatro patas y gruñir, en puro instinto e intentar volver a huir, sin éxito. Flanqueado por la derecha y empujado por detrás, pronto beso la contaminada tierra y aspiro lo que de hoy en adelante identificaría como lujuria._

 _-¡Basta! ¡Quieto! – De a poco, su cuerpo se fue entumeciendo, como adormeciéndose por mas intentos de conseguir lo contrario – Ahora, cachorro… veamos que tienes para nosotros._

 _La humedad en sus pantalones le hizo sonrojar y maldecir, ordenándoles que lo abandonasen y les perdonaría la vida. Se ganó un puñetazo que lo mareo e hizo arquearse._

 _Encajo las uñas en donde pudo y recibió como premio una mordida que le hizo llorar y algo más… placentero que le hizo querer lijarse la piel._

 _-A la zorra le gusta – Y gemía en contra de voluntad y sentía sus piernas abiertas y algo escurriendo por ellas – Un Omega para rato. No hay que pelear._

 _Algo chocando…_

 _Fuego…_

 _Golpes…_

-Hermanito – Alluka volvió a llamar. – Es urgente… ¡Hermanito, abre! – Siguió golpeando con más fuerza esta vez – Quiero hacer girar la nave pero no puedo… y hay una montaña justo en frente. Vamos a chocar de lleno. ¡Hermanito!

 _-Pakunoda – Dijo la muchachita, una beta encantadora que era un poco más alta que él. Tenía hambre y la nariz rota - ¿Quién eres?- Le dio su mano, la que estaba rota para que confiara en él, brindándole la parte más vulnerable por el momento - ¿Cómo te llamas, Omega?._

 _-Sólo no aprietes mucho. Te llevaré a un sitio seguro._

 _Los nuevos pantalones que encontró le venían perfectos, algo cortos pero servían. Pakunoda se sentó junto al otro Omega de sonrisa siniestra. Ya eran cinco y su banda crecía, con ello la comida era más fácil de conseguir. Atraían a sus presas a un buen lugar, un callejón y después les saltaban encima para terminarles de quitar hasta el alma, lo que fuera que pudiera servirles y dejarles vivir con tipos como Hunters que les veían por sobre el hombro._

-¡Hermanito! – Volvió a intentar Alluka sin éxito. La montaña se acercaba y no podía hacer nada.

-No está aquí, Alluka – Dijo Nanika desde el interior. De alguna manera Nanika se las ingeniaba para que Alluka comprendiera que al estar dentro de él, en realidad estaba dentro de una parte, sólo una, que representaba con una habitación para nada parecida a la que su padre les dio sino que era todo lo contrario, oro y plata resplandeciendo entre mucho follaje verde. Nanika y sus ojos negros vieron a Alluka – No puedo sentir a Killua.

-Esta soñado.

-No es él el que sueña. Killua no está soñando, está viendo – Corrigió, posando su mano sobre la frente de Killua – Está viendo un recuerdo.

Alluka inflo los cachetes nuevamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no maldecir. Era de mal gusto. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Se quedaban de brazos cruzados y esperaban a estrellarse? ¡No! Su hermanito había pasado por mucho para que pudieran tener esta escapadita.

Se remango la ropa y se sentó al mando, intentando descifrar el cómo manejar el trasto de porquería que sería su tumba como no se hiciera de su control.

-Nanika…

-Va contra las reglas – Dijo de inmediato. Alluka se sorprendió porque la voz no le temblara. ¡Estaban hablando de sus vidas! – Lo descubrirán, la puerta está muy cerca y las llaves muy a la mano.

-Nanika, por favor – Gimió – Por mi… Por hermanito – Suplico. El aire cortado por el acero no hacia ruido, no había razón para morir por nada. - ¿Nos dejaras morir?

Nanika se hizo chiquita. Estaba llorando. Los amaba tanto a los dos.

¡Alluka no podía estarle pidiendo eso!

¡Sabia las consecuencias!

Volvió a gritar, ahogando su llanto.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Killua ni una sola vez después de salvar a su amigo Alfa y ahora, no volvería a hacerlo.

-Justo cuando todo iba tan bien – Se lamentó.

Nanika fue envuelta en un halo de luz que hasta Alluka pudo ver sin problemas aun cuando el Nen era una cosa de la que no entendía. Ojala pudiera verlos en otro mundo, ojala pudiera tenerlos.

Fue un instante, pero en ese simple segundo, casi insignificante, cambiaría la vida de Killua.

Ese segundo los trasporto lejos de la vane que se había estrellado contra la montaña y los dejo en el empedrado de un pueblo en alguna parte del mundo que obviamente no conocían y Killua desprendía un aroma que no pudieron seguir ignorando.

Killua estaba en su primer celo.

Nanika y Allika se miraron con terror.

Killua seguía inconsciente.

-¡No puedo cargarlo! – Chillo angustiado Alluka – Nanika, no puedo con él… ¿Nanika?

 _-Está muerto – Dijo Silva – Vendrás conmigo._

 _El fuego que les rodeaba no le dejaba ver más allá de la figura de su padre. Silva le miraba con asco y pese a la gran pelea, no pudo escapar de las enormes manos que le afianzaron del cuello y las piernas que le rompieron las costillas._

 _Intento liberarse de Silva sin conseguirlo y debatirse pero la voz, su orden fue la ley que obedeció y se sintió indefenso._

 _-No quiero que me causes problemas – Advirtió – A la primera veras lo que pasa.. Yo no quiero a ninguna zorra. Ya tengo esposa._

 _-Entonces suéltame._

-¡Killua despierta! – Grito Alluka por vez primera refiriéndose así a su hermanito.


	7. Estan Solos

CAPITULO 7: ESTAN SOLOS

-Es un mal lugar para un omega en celo – Saludo Hanzo sin sospechar que se trataba de Killua. La señorita que tenía enfrente le llamo la atención cuando apareció de la nada. Caspor era un mal sitio para omegas. Él estaba en la ciudad porque tenía una misión que su clan le confió para así poder determinar el alcance de su recién adquirido Nen. Una habilidad que le costó mucho hacerse aun con un maestro tan bueno - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Alluka miro a sus rededores, el calvo era el único que no parecía querer saltarles encima a devorarlos. De alguna manera tenía que darle crédito porque parecía ser la excepción que hacía a la regla. Lo tomaba como lo mejor en el momento.

Sus enormes manos apartaron con suavidad a Alluka para poder ver a su buena acción del día y su sorpresa no pudo disimularse al reconocer a Killua.

Al ser un Beta, no estaba condicionado a responder a los estímulos olfatorios que los omegas desprendían aún involuntariamente, que en experiencia, solían ser los más fuertes por ser determinados por instinto netamente y por consiguiente, puros e innatos. Killua debía de haber estado bajo mucho estrés si es que ahora apestaba como lo hacía y para joder el asunto, parecía que era el primer celo.

Ya sentía a los Alfas moverse, atraídos por el deseo y la marca de un Omega sano y en buen candidato para inflarle el vientre.

-Gon es el que debería estar aquí – Se quejó y Alluka identifico que el extraño al parecer no lo era tanto. Con menos desconfianza le permitió cargar a su hermanito hasta una casa – Hey, tú… no te separes de mi – Ordeno a Alluka. Los demás Alfas estaban muy cerca. La mayoría de ellos, gracias al cielo, estaban enlazados y ayudaban a controlar a los más jóvenes o los imperiosos adultos que querían un trozo de Killua. Pero de esos se encargaba solo – Vamos, Killua, ¿En dónde dejaste a tu Alfa?

Hanzo uso su Nen para apartar a los idiotas que pretendían conseguir un bocado de su amiguito y que Killua no le escuchase jamás llamarlo así. El Zoldyck era quisquilloso, como Kurapika. Menos sanguinario que el rubio, vaya con la ironía pero aún más selectivo para con quienes llamaba amigos y sabía que no estaba en esa lista.

De inmediato puso la chimenea a andar y encerró a Killua en la habitación contigua. Cerrando las ventanas y tapando las fisuras. No era un nicho de omega pero serviría por el momento. Con mayor tacto, metió diferente juguetes aptos para la situación y le dejo solo. No quería meterse con esa intimidad.

Con la chiquilla fueron los minutos más tensos que había pasado con alguien. Los omegas en su orden ninja eran todos muy celosos con sus ciclos y procuraban que nadie se enterase de indisposición y se enclaustraban hasta nuevo aviso o escogían con antelación a un compañero que no quisiera reclamarlos pero no le costara pasar una semana en la cama, satisfaciendo las demandas de lujuria.

-¿Tú… eres?

-Alluka – Contesto y le dejo en las mismas. Hanzo volvió a aspirar, más cerca en esta ocasión y se atraganto con el conocimiento. Ambos cachorros olían a camada. Al ser un Beta su olfato no estaba tan desarrollado pero el entrenamiento ninja cubría la carencia. Si uno no nacía con el talento simplemente se obtenía después.

Si no se tiene, se obtiene.

-Hermana de Killua – Alluka asintió feliz y Hanzo sintió su mundo de cabeza. De repente ya no estaba tan preocupado por Alfas movidos por el celo sino por los caza recompensas. Los Zoldyck atraían a toda clase de cazadores de listas negras, unos con los que estaba seguro podría lidiar y otros que no quería conocer. – Esto puede tardar un poco. Mejor te busco un cuarto.

Hanzo llevaba tres días, impactado y molesto. El aroma de Killua era penetrante aun para un Beta y no encontraba manera de salir de allí, no con el que descubrió era un chico indefenso en esa casa. Si el resto de Alfas le veían irse, no tardarían en entrar a buscar a Killua y suponía que Alluka era una insignificancia contra Alfas maduros o cualquier forma de vida para el caso. Parecía que se le romperían las uñas cuando cargo el balde de agua que le pidió para hervir los fideos que cenarían al segundo día de esperar a que Killua terminara con su celo.

Bueno, con menos ánimo del que comenzó su misión, fue para la puerta. Tenía que ir al mercado a comprar verduras. Y por una vez en la vida deseaba que su mala costumbre de irse de lengua no saliera a la luz. Decir que tenía un Zoldyck Omega en celo en la casita sin protecciones era invitar al diablo a que le cogiera.

Y la necrofilia estaba lejos de sus placeres inmediatos… ¿A un demonio se le podía considerar como un muerto? Creía que no… pero no hallaba la forma de llamarlo, así que por el momento así quedaba.

-No tardo, Alluka – Menciono con poca convicción. El niño no le daba confianza. Todo azúcar pero sin experiencia era como si hubiese vivido todo ese tiempo encerrado en alguna burbuja. Ironía para una familia asesina – No abras a nadie.

-Bien.

-Tendrás que esperar – Le acaricio la cabeza – Los Omegas son delicados en sus celos. Se pierden en sí mismos y apenas comen. Cuando Killua salga, tendrá mucha hambre y querrá un baño. Así que no nos debe pillar desprevenidos.

Hanzo no dijo nada más, confiaba en que su velocidad lo trajera de nuevo a casa, antes del mediodía.

Llego al mercado sin problemas. Aunque recibía miradas significativas durante el camino. Idiotas que deseaban alguna explicación. Otros más osados le ofertaban una dote considerable para que les dejara un rato con el que suponían era familia del extraño. Los rumores fluían en las avenidas adoquinadas e inverosímiles le pintaban como el amante despechado, el cazador que llevaba un esclavo, un botín o a lo mejor eran familia y estaba en el pueblo para vender al Omega.

Mejor no pensaba mucho en ello.

Arrancaría las cabezas de a cuajo si lo hacía.

Enfilo en el puesto de verduras y compro las coles que Alluka le pidió. Consiguió dulces y algo de carne. Compro ropa para ambos chiquillos. Algo adecuado para dos varones. En su guardia no habría mocosos vestidos de mujer. No, ya atraían suficiente atención indeseada. Alluka se conformaría con los pantalones masculinos.

-¿Cuánto va a ser? – Ya quería regresar. Las compras no eran lo suyo. Prefería las misiones sangrientas y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo antes de volver a tener que llenar la despensa.

-Sera gratis, joven.

Hanzo arqueo sus cejas, haciendo que su rasurado cráneo se viera más brillante. Él no se tragaba eso de gratis. Nada en la vida lo era, menos viniendo la oferta de un comerciante. Que esos sujetos no se hicieron ricos fiando y regalando.

-Si hace un pequeño favor – Ahí estaba… - Usted es un buen Cazador.

-Un Ninja no dice esas cosas pero entre nos, soy uno de los mejores en mi Clan. Nos entrenan de esa forma para que podamos seguir manteniendo el nombre en alto. – El tendero carraspeo. Suponía que un Ninja no tenía que decirle eso y quizá pudiera tomarlo de fanfarrón y mentiroso pero, una noche llego con un montón de cuerpos para canjearlos en el ministerio del pueblo por dinero. Así que a él le valía sobre si era un Ninja, Cazador, un fraude pero era constataba su fuerza… y eso deseaba comprar - ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Es fácil – El viejo se limpió las sudorosas palmas de sus grasientas manos por aceite de aguacate en el delantal. Agarrando valor – En la cantina de mi amigo hay un cliente indeseable. A estado aquí desde hace dos días. No le deja cerrar y tampoco ha pagado la cuenta. Pide y pide más alcohol pero no se ve que tenga con que pagar. ¿Entiende?

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo corren?

El anciano evito golpearse la frente.

-El sujeto no es pequeño. Los Alfas tampoco quieren meterse con él. La policía no hace nada. Estaban en sus esquinas temblando – Relato – Marcus ya no tiene más barriles. Y el extraño le dijo que en cuanto acabara de beber él iba a matar a todos en la aldea… comenzando por Marcus – Hanzo ya veía el problema – La asociación de Cazadores no ha mandado a nadie… al principio creímos que el Alfa bromeaba pero no ha parado de beber y cada que abre la boca, nos da que pensar. Nos llena de pesadillas.

Un Alfa que intimidaba a otros Alfas… era un buen contrincante, de seguro Cazador. No había otra explicación. ¿Y si cumplía su palabra? No era su responsabilidad evitar que el Alfa asesinara a todos en el pueblo, personalmente la cosa no le gustaba, sus habitantes eran pendencieros e idiotas, unos brutos abusivos que vivían en la edad de piedra y exhibían a sus Omegas y maltrataban a sus cachorros. Por él que los quemasen. El mundo se libraba de escoria.

Escoria que Netero había protegido.

Los dilemas de la vida.

¿Valía la segura dura pelea unas legumbres?

Claro que no… suspiro.

Pero si no lo detenía, seguro que el Alfa terminaba de vaciar los barriles de la taberna antes de que el celo de Killua terminase y embrutecido, echo sólo instinto, intentase atacar a su amigo. Y eso no, Killua estaba bajo su protección. No dejaría que un Alfa loco se desatara en la aldea.

-También quiero que me den cerdo – Advirtió. El tendero asintió frenéticamente – Pues guíeme… que no puedo llegar solo.

La taberna era eso, un edificio bien construido con apariencia de choza medieval. Un detalle que de seguro a algunos les gustaba. Esperaba no encontrar trofeos e animales decorando la pared, no estaba a favor de la cacería animal.

Entro a la taberna con la mirada de todos en la espalda y cerró la puerta. No deseaba chismosos. Detrás de la barra, al que identificó como Marcus temblaba sosteniendo una jarra y una manguera que usaba para rellenar el tarro de cerveza y al que le quitaba la espuma con una paleta de cristal. El pobre Beta cargaba una cara de pena, de seguro que olía el hedor de la muerte en el cuello y le llenaba los pantalones… el olor viciado se concentraba pero no amilanaba al enorme Alfa que seguía bebiendo, trago tras trago.

El aura que desprendía no era la gran cosa… apagado ahora por el sopor de la calma… pero de que imponía lo hacía. Entendía porque los demás Alfas se habían retirado con la cola entre las patas. Sabía decisión. Mejor salvar la vida y estar con el orgullo lastimado que muerto y apendejado.

-Quisiera que te fueras sin problemas – Hizo saber, tronándose el cuello, avisando que usaría la fuerza si no le hacía caso.

El Alfa le ignoro y siguió bebiendo.

Hanzo ya esperaba ese tipo de reacción. El sujeto no se iba a ir, eligiendo lo que haría era imposible que unas palabras lo hicieran desistir. Pero debía de intentarlo. Concentro todo el Nen no letal que pudo en su puño y le asesto el golpe en la quijada, esperando verlo inconsciente o retorciéndose en el suelo sucio pero apenas y consiguió girarle unos centímetros o milímetros, igual y lo imaginara y el Alfa estuviera sin sentirlo.

Se replegó.

Los tres metros de distancia obligatorios para el combate tomaron su lugar.

Hanzo sintió el aura manar, como ríos de niebla, expandiéndose poco a poco, buscando intimidarle, darle a entender que no era rival y que mejor se retractara y que incluso se uniera a él para brindar por cualquier cosa.

El desnudo hombre se puso en pie.

El largo cabello lila descuidadamente tapando la espalda, enmarcando su rostro de mandíbula dura y cejas tupidas. Las fuertes piernas y los destructivos brazos, Hanzo se deshizo en entendimiento cuando descubrió a quien tenía delante de él. Tembló cuando el otro dio un paso, la boca se le seco al percibir la maligna sonrisita que decoraba la cara ajena y casi se hace en los pantalones cuando el Alfa dio una caminata hacia él, tomándole de las muñecas, asegurándole para que no volviera a hacer algo tan estúpido.

Hanzo supo que estaba muerto.

La nariz del Alfa le olisqueo, pasando por su clavícula y le alzo por los brazos, poniéndolo a su extraordinaria altura. Una muy buena decisión pues ya no sentía las piernas del miedo. Mejor estar suspendido que tirado, hincado e incapacitado para ver el rostro de su verdugo.

El Alfa siguió con su escrutinio.

Relamiéndose los labios y estampo al Beta en una de las mesas, se deleitó con su delgado cuerpo, le presiono contra su propio entidad y le encajo la cadera, separándole las piernas. Hanzo estaba inmovilizado, perdiendo la batalla mental y el control. La presencia del Alfa era demasiado, diferente al Nen o a la Voz de Comando, era una presión que le hacía querer hacerse pequeño y dejarle hacer para seguir con vida.

-¿Dime a quien tienes? – Susurro. Hanzo trago duro, aspirando con fuerza, intentando mantener la boca cerrada. Por vez primera si debía de arrancarse la lengua lo haría. El Alfa buscaba a Killua. El Alfa reaccionaba al olor de Killua impregnado en su ropa – Vamos, pequeño Beta, seré amable si me dices a quien tienes. ¿Dónde vives? Soy nuevo aquí y ocupo direcciones… sólo quiero ahórrame algo de tiempo. Igual y decida reventarte el cráneo, no me gusto que me golpearas – Los Alfas eran unos idiotas. Presuntuosos y mal sanos sujetos que tomaban lo que deseaban y no les importaba nada. Hanzo intento removerse un poco, saliendo del estupor pero la fuerza que le imprimió hizo tronar sus huesos… amenazando con romperlos – Na, na, pequeño Beta, no me hagas ser el malo.

Uno de sus brazos eran fácilmente dos de los suyos… y el pecho… todo él, cabían cuatro versiones suyas en el voluminoso cuerpo de dos metros y quien sabe que de ancho. Si hubiera sido a él a quien quisiera, Hanzo ya se veía gimiendo y abierto de piernas, de cara contra la madera y montado.

Como estaría Killua.

Como Killua va a estar sin importar si él le dijera o no algo al Alfa.

-Ultima oportunidad, Beta – Le lamio el mentón, consiguiendo el espasmo deseado – No quiero tardar mucho… Me dices y te dejo con vida o me obligas a buscar y seguir el delicioso rastro para conseguir mi premio.

-Es un niño…

-Eso no lo decides tú – Le rugió y Hanzo se mareo – No, no, Beta, tú no dices si es pequeño, si es grande, si me lo cojo o no. Tú me dices en donde esta y ya. Tú y yo terminamos, hasta que decida que tengamos que volver a vernos.

Hanzo le dijo a donde ir…

Y le soltó de inmediato.

Se empino otra cerveza y luego otra pero no dejo ir a Hanzo.

El Cazador seguía a la espera de que el Alfa se fuera y pudiera recoger los pedazos que aún quedaban de él y la nada dignidad que tenía. La promesa que se hizo así mismo y había fallado. Apenas conseguía imaginar lo que él Alfa podría hacerle a su amigo.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

El otro se alzó de hombros y se sintió mal por maltratar así al Beta. Al parecer la cosita seguía siendo virgen porque seguía temblando por el manoseo. No deseaba traumarlo sólo quería información del aroma tan delicioso que le hacía fuego el estómago y le robaba lo poco de inteligencia que tenía.

Cuando el Beta entro, sus hormonas dieron un giro y su pene salto feliz e incitado a clavarse en la jugosa entrada que estuviera en celo.

Básico y simple.

Una llamada que le hizo escocer las encías.

Por un instante llego a pensar que Hanzo era el Omega culpable pero cuando le golpeo se dio cuenta que no y decepcionado, se dedicó a conseguir la información.

-No lo sé – Admitió – No estaba aquí, no en ninguna parte en particular. No en las arenas y menos en las nubes. No volaba ni me aprisionaban. No recuerdo como llegue aquí, estoy y ya. No me hagas preguntas que no sé – Hanzo quiso golpearse por pedirle lo imposible - ¿Puedes pararte? creo que me pateaste pero te rompiste la pierna.

Hanzo le escupió, pero claro que no dio con el objetico. Él no recibiría la compasión de nadie.

-Te están viendo como carne de cañón – Informo el Alfa y Hanzo volteo a los Alfas que asomaban sus narices entrometidas por las ventanas y a los que aún seguían dentro de la taberna, más que felices por ahogarse ene l trago que preocupados por sus vidas… el Alfa le decía la verdad, le observaban con asco y pena pero con oscuridad, estaban esperando recoger los trozos – Pobre Beta, te mandan a hacer su trabajo sucio y como no pudiste, en vez de ayudarte a sanar, te van a destrozar. Para algunos Alfas el tomar a los Betas es igual que disfrutar de un Omega, un agujero es un agujero… mejor que pienses como salir porque de ninguna manera que te sacó. Intentaste asesinarme.

-No todos son como tú.

-¿Eso fue un insulto? – Rio – Cierto, si fueran yo ya estarías muerto… no tomo al caído. No pateo al desfallecido. Beta, yo no abuso. Yo disfruto. Creo que como te sabían fuerte, no te tomaban pero ahora, en desgracia, eres un buen juguete… si hasta cierta ternura tosca tienes. ¿Por esta gente es que ibas a arriesgar tu vida?

No… de hecho era por comida gratis y por Killua.

No se lo iba a decir.

-Te dejo, Beta… tengo a un Omega esperando por mí.

Hanzo le estiro la mano y tomando uno de los vasos, se lo lanzo en la espalda, justo en el tatuaje de la araña, donde el número once brillaba orgulloso y leal, tanto como en la vida como en la muerte.

Uvogin se rasco la nuca, cansado de que el Beta fuera el idiota suicida con el que le tocaba lidiar. Y eso que él quería dejarlo con vida pero no se lo estaba haciendo simple. De hecho era como si le implorase que lo matase y luego fuera a donde el Omega con su sangre en la cara para pasar el celo con más fluidos de los necesarios.

-Ten suerte, beta.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya te dije…. No lo sé. Pero, antes de ir a buscar a mi líder, voy por el Omega.

Hanzo no era rival, lo entendía.

Uvogin era miembro de la tropa fantasma y algunos decían que fue asesinado por Kurapika y él estaba lejos de ser un especialista como el rubio. No era rival para el asesino. No con esa dura piel morena y figura de animal.

Killua y Alluka estaban solos.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	8. Celo

CAPITULO 8: CELO

Si le preguntases a Uvogin que era lo que había detrás de la muerte, él no sabría responderte. No era un gran pensador que dedicara horas y horas a comparar las sensaciones para hallar una respuesta satisfactoria. Era mejor arreglar las cosas con una moneda, con una respuesta con sólo dos salidas, totalmente elegidas a parcialidad. Pero, hasta él podía detenerse a pensar en la nada que le embargaba. No vio a ningún compañero, ni sintió algo más que fuera agonía, había muerto viendo el rostro bonito del bastardo de la cadena.

Era como dormir sin soñar.

Llegar a la inconciencia con los huesos hechos polvo y luego el punzante dolor del corazón atravesado. Era calmar los miedos y cobijarse en paz… y ahora, se sentía como si hubiera despertado en cualquier mañana, con ansias de probar sangre y estirar las piernas. De saltar y ejercitarse.

Revivir era despertar.

Muy aburrido y más desnudo.

Su ropa no estaba y ciertamente no abrió los ojos en el desierto en que el bastardo de la cadena le matara. No, no, dijo buenos días en un pintoresco pueblito llamado Caspor. Los arbustos estaban tan bien cortados que daban arcadas. Las fresas salvajes le abrieron el apetito y así, desnudo y todo, fue a la calle principal.

Un Alfa trato de arrestarle y él le asesino, le bolo las piernas de una patada que nadie alcanzo a ver y siguió con su camino. Tomando alguna que otra fruta hasta que dio con lo que quería, la taberna del pueblo.

Demando carne bien cocida y mucha bebida. Nadie le atendió al principio… le juzgaban bien. Era un mal nacido que estaba por llevarse su vida. Y para conseguir lo que deseaba… les dijo que en cuanto estuviera satisfecho, los asesinaría.

Dos días se la pasó bebiendo, comiendo, y bebiendo…

Lo dicho, morir era como dormir.

Uno despertaba con mucha hambre y adolorido del cuello, y con ganas de sexo… pero ningún Omega era bueno. De hecho se escondían en las faldas de sus Alfas y los solteros se escondían y ni que decir de los mismo Alfas, ninguno servía para el calentamiento en una pelea.

Un pueblo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Hasta que llevaron a ese Beta a cazarlo.

Y ahora, parecía un perro sediento tras la pista del rico aroma que le llenaba las fosas nasales y le llenaba de lujuria. Que le secaba la boca y le apremiaba a llegar cuanto antes para satisfacerse.

Si Nobunaga lo viera se burlaría de él.

Olfateaba el aire como un chucho caliente.

Y dar con la casa fue cosa de segundos…. Seguir el rastro, menos que esfuerzo. Entrar, bueno, se llevó unos sartenazos por parte de… una… niña… ¿Niño? Bueno… que le golpeo pero lo dejo pasar.

Estaba defendiendo su hogar, a su Omega.

Concesiones entendibles.

-Mejor salte, chiquilla – Aviso – Que lo que vas a oír puede no gustarte.

Alluka aspiro y tuvo que confiar en Nanika… aunque ella no volvería.

Su vida por el deseo más grande que pudiera cumplirle a alguien… su estadía en su cuerpo y en su mente, en todo ella… hasta nuevo aviso. Confiaba en Nanika y en su extraña manera de obrar.

Y si ella trajo al Alfa de su hermano, confiaría en que las cosas saldrían bien.

Ahora debía de esperar a la segunda parte de su deseo.

.

.

.

Ubogin sintió el tufo golpeándole la cara, encendiéndole las mejillas y derramándose tan adentro de él que se sofocó. Cerro la puerta de inmediato, no deseaba que otro idiota Alfa quisiera reclamar lo que ya era suyo. No quería pelear ahora, sólo deseaba encajarse en su Omega, pequeño… y… que le veía desde su nicho, agitado y maltrecho, sudado y jadeante.

Killua reprimió el jadeo y gemido apenas, su garganta era una sinfonía de insinuaciones que humedecían a la imaginación más santa y se habría paso por el infierno de la lujuria. Comprendía que el Alfa que estaba enfrente de él, se hallaba para complacerle… ¿O era al revés?

Eclipsado, Killua gateaba hasta el Alfa, dominado por su naturaleza. Sujetándole por las firmes piernas que encaminaban un sendero y se puso de pie… Killua no presto atención a que aún parado, él apenas y le llegaba a la entrepierna a su Alfa. De hecho, era perfecto. De pie y de cara al palpitante pene que crecía y seguía pulsando por ser atendido, desprendiendo el aroma que hizo salivar la boquita cereza por comerle de un bocado.

Killua no sabía nada de sexo. Lo comprendía porque amaba las películas porno y solía verlas a espaldas de Gon ya que él nunca se le unió. Así que menos seguro de cómo hacerlo, le dirigió una significativa mirada al enorme Alfa que le había tocado y lamio la cabeza bulbosa e hinchada, completamente morada y caliente. Lengüetazos aquí y por allá, saboreando el salino pre seminal que le demostraba que el Alfa disfrutaba de sus travesuras e inexperiencia… de hecho, Killua estaba seguro que el Alfa estaba controlándose al oler que era un Omega primerizo.

Una cosa que Killua comprendió apenas le urgió jugar con su entrada en el enclaustre que su hermana le había dejado.

Uvogin tomo esos cabellos tan parecidos a los suyos propios y le hacía de ellos para demandarle usar su boca entera. Le enterró su carne todo lo que el Omega pudo retenerla, a medio ahogarse pero goloso, exclamando inconformidad y placer a partes iguales. Medio ido con el vaivén y aunque los dientes raspaban muy seguido, Uvogin no replegaba, seguro de que el raspón le ponía a tono.

Él nunca fue de celos tranquilos.

Le gustaba el fuego en la cama.

Y un Omega primerizo no le iba a detener.

Ni por ese olor correcto, o su estómago haciendo una revolución. No le dejaría saber hasta el final al mocoso que eran Destino. No le pondría las cosas sencillas, él debía de saberlo por sí mismo, someterse y pedirle su marca y no al revés… él no suplicaba por nadie.

Uvogin le alzo por el brazo y le comió la boca cuando le tuvo a su alcance. Esos ojitos nublados y llorosos le rogaron por no meter los colmillos cuando los sitio jugar con su lengua, muy entretenidos en si morderlo más fuerte o no. Killua estaba poniéndose más nervioso. Le rodeo con las piernas y se dejó dominar por completo, haciendo caso de esa fragancia que alcanzaba a cubrir la suya.

Uvogin le arrojo a la cama, doblándole por completo, estaban de cara a cara y él seguía presionando las piernas hasta las orejas. El sonrojo en Killua le alentaba, le gritaba que se dejara de las delicadezas y le llenara. Tanteo con sus dedos la mojada entrada, que se contraria, ansiosa y roja, sonrió de lado y le beso.

No por afecto, no por deseo… sólo no quería escuchar el grito que pegaría.

Consiguió silenciarlo apenas se enterrara, inhiesto y candente en la estreches que le cobijo y estrangulo.

Ambos gimieron.

Killua lloro y se arqueo, apenas, Uvogin lo mantenía casi quieto entre sus arremetidas que le ensanchaban sus paredes, profundo, adentro, tocándole y exigiéndole. Killua le sentía moverse, boqueaba por piquitos de aire.

-AHAHAggh – Gimió alto cuando Uvogin le cambio de posición. Poniéndolo a cuatro puntos yy haciéndole de las caderas, marcando el demandante baile que le hacía doler de a ratos. Killua estaba tomándole el gustillo, él mismo buscaba el contacto, echaba para atrás su respingado trasero blanco, intentando que el Alfa consiguiera meterse completo, de poder ir más allá – Por…a..ffsa…vor…

Chillo con la voz aguda. Uvogin le aplasto la cabeza con su pie y le jalo los brazos hacia atrás, arqueándolo al límite y obligándole a sentirlo al borde del umbral del dolor. Siguió con el ataque y la conquista. No le dio descanso.

Siguió reventando su interior y Killua le seguía demandando.

-Hazlo. Ten lo que quieres – Le dijo Uvogin cuando se tendió de espaldas al suelo.

Killua protesto cuando el Alfa se salió de él y le dio una vuelta en el aire, casi azotándolo, dejándolo aturdido. Tardo un par de segundos para entender que su Alfa quería que le montara. Sus piernas temblaban y su entrada goteaba. Le costó arrastrarse hasta su Alfa y montarle, alineando el fuerte falo, venoso y glorioso, colocándolo en un buen ángulo para auto penetrarse. Killua se apoyó en el abdomen, duro, de roca y granito, consiguiendo impulso.

Torpe y brusco, Uvogin disfruto con eso. El Omega era candor y fuego, buena combinación… el Destino sí que sabía escoger bien. El pequeño rebotaba con gracia, liberando sus fluidos y sus aromas, enternecido y cortado, embrutecido por la electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo, le entumía las piernas y acalambraba sus manos, que le hacía perder el control y el Alfa no ayudaba con su propio movimiento de pelvis.

La explosión fue cosa de segundos. Killua se hizo gelatina y grito, perdiendo el ritmo pero Uvogin no le dio tregua, en lo que Killua gemía por la explosión húmeda, eléctrica, reveladora quedando casi laxo encima del enorme pecho, perlado de sudor, lamio las oscuras tetillas erectas mientras Uvogin seguía arremetiendo en su interior, con más fuerza.

Killua juraba ver estrellas, casi apretaba los dientes ante las sensaciones que le descontrolaban y le obligaban a no escuchar nada que no fuera el ronco gemido en su oído o las manos que le apretaban cual pinza, obligándole a seguir el ritmo a su desmayado cuerpo que no podía seguir siendo exprimido ante el sexo grande y más grande que seguía creciendo a cada arremetida.

Estocada, tras estocada hasta que chillo de más placer y más dolor, tanto placer que dolía padecerlo. El nudo estaba surgiendo, acrecentándose y llenándole, buscando anudarlo. Chirrió los dientes y se tensó, momentáneamente susceptible a los estímulos, desnudo, como un nervio que recibía a su enorme Alfa que tenía el descaro de seguir creciendo y de tocar los puntos más dulces.

Killua estiro su cuello de cisne y lo ofrendo.

El Destino obrando por naturaleza.

Las encías picaron en el Alfa y desenfundo sus colmillos para marcar sobre la clavícula. Lo mordería tan profundo que la marca no se borraría en la vida, ni en la muerte. Uvogin se lamio los labios, saboreo el momento, estaba tan cerca y cuando su simiente baño con fuerza, esparciéndose en gruesos hilos blancos, cuerdas que afinaron la melodía de la aria de la vida haciendo a su nudo afianzarse y taponear como tenía que hacer, los colmillos bajaron raudos a decirle al Omega que le pertenecía.

La mordedura sangro, les helo los corazones…

Uvogin recayó en cuenta que jamás había pensado realmente en reclamar a ningún Omega y Killua, apenas despertaba, no había necesidad de hablar de él.

El celo seguía… aún era muy temprano para terminarlo.

Aunque sus cuerpos seguían laxos a la espera de recobrar fuerzas.

Primero tenían que esperar a que el nudo se desinflamara.

Incomodos quince minutos de razón… con el hambre saciada, a buen punto, con el cuerpo destrozado y agotado, con menos que nada de libertad.

-Destino – Hablo el Alfa – Mal momento para decirte "Hola" – Killua hizo un mohín tierno al sentirse todo pringoso y atado, casi no podía moverse sin sentir ese enorme nudo tocándolo, estimulándolo… Y no deseaba por el momento otra ronda. – Soy Uvogin.

-Killua – No valía la pena hacerse el santo. Tenía que presentarse - ¿Mi hermana?

-Afuera – Le tranquilizo – No le hice nada. Ella es fiera, me recibió con un sartén.

Killua ya se lo había imaginado. Alluka le amaba.

-Las cosas están por cambiar, Killua. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y no me voy a detener porque ames tu villa y eso.

Killua le miro con los ojos desorbitados.

-Idea equivocada – Le sonrió – Yo no soy de aquí… primero hay que terminar con esto. Estuve solo por dos días… es mucho. El calor no me dejaba pensar, no me permitía respirar. Primero, ayúdame con esto y ya luego vemos que hacemos. No soy un Omega de casa. No voy a traerte tus pantuflas y voy a cocinarte.

Uvogin no sabía en que se había metido.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	9. Tres veces cuatro

Cuando Illumi le conto sobre la habilidad de Alluka, hizo bien en preocuparse, ego aparte. Killua había convivido más con él que la familia completa, hizo un lazo profundo y significativo, lo dicho, ego aparte… Hizo bien en preocuparse porque exactamente hace una semana, dicha Alluka se le apareció en el departamento de la Torre, flotando encima de su cuerpo a mitad de la noche con una blanca cara de ojos negros y boca sin fondo. No grito por orgullo.

Y eso que la chiquilla le regalo antes de desvanecerse una maligna sonrisa tocacojones que le helo la sangre.

No pregunto.

Lo dejo pasar.

Y como siguió con vida, a bien supuso que Killua y Gon estaban intactos. Nada que le incumbiera… pero dejo su agenda desocupada por si alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Illumi claro esta no se presentó con cinco toques o una llamada, le asalto en la ducha con su cara de póker y sus particularidades que sacaban sustos de muerte. Excentricidades… ¿Quién era él para hablar? Sólo un Mago que amaba la cacería y la sangre.

-Para ser un Alfa eres quisquilloso, Hisoka.

-Disculpa porque no me guste que me vea desnudo otro Alfa – Le quito importancia. La ropa no iba con él pero no le gustaba la depredadora mirada que su amigo tenia. Aun le guardaba cierto rencor por amenazar a Killua y arruinarle el factor sorpresa durante la cacería familiar- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Alluka?

-¿Por qué tendría? – Hisoka se mordió la lengua y fingió demencia, alzando los hombros, tratando de que Illumi no viera tras su meticulosa mentira de actuación cuidada. Illumi le conocía bien – Quiero que me encuentres a Kuroro Lucifer.

Illumi se ganó la atención de Hisoka.

-El líder – Las finas cejas castañas se arquearon. Hisoka estaba diciéndole que sentía aun cierta conexión con el omega – No está disponible, Illu. Kuroro está de trotamundos.

-Quiero que lo encuentres, mi padre quiere tener una charla con él… la última vez se le escapó de las manos.

-Si tu padre realmente lo quisiera no tendría problema para encontrarlo – Le aclaro.

-Quiero regalárselo, Hisoka. No preguntes.

-Dependiendo de para que lo quiere Silva Zoldyck puedo reservarme el derecho de ejecución. Ya sabes, soy mi propio jefe y no hago trabajos que luego puedan perjudicarme.

Illumi se dispuso a contarle lo que podía. Era mejor tener a Hisoka de su lado.

.

.

.

.

-Kurapika va a asesinarme – Chillo Killua desde el rincón de su habitación. Terminado el celo, apenas consiguió ponerse en pie. Le dolía la cadera y le punzaba cada musculo. Apenas recordaba la forma en la que jadeaba y rogaba, era nubloso el recuerdo… pero comprendía que era mejor así, no estaba preparado para saber que era una zorra fácil por dejarse reclamar por un Alfa del que no sabía nada – Va a asesinarme, me encajara esa cadena – Chillo histérico.

Y es que cuando despertó, pringado y sudoroso, aun sobre su Alfa, que tenía la manía de tenderlo sobre su pecho y cerrarle un candado en la cintura, protección, posesión, seguridad o lo que fuera por lo que Uvogin lo hiciera, le costó trabajo hacerse de un poco de libertad. Y es que quería ir al baño.

Tras tanto mete y saca, apenas podía controlar el orden natural de las cosas. Y su intestino exigía ser liberado. Pues en esas andaba cuando al conseguirlo, su Alfa se había girado y le dio su espalda… y las nalgas duras y algo velludas, el hombre no era lampiño, no como él mismo.

Descubrirlo no fue lo impresionante, ba… podría sobrevivir a eso o le pediría usar cera, lo que sucediera primero… pero cuando vio el tatuaje de la araña y el número en ella, supo que estaba en grandes problemas con Kurapika.

Una araña no podía ser removida con la facilidad con la que se eliminaba el bello corporal.

-¿Y si le arranco el pedazo de carne? – Murmuro – No, una araña sigue siendo una araña…

Sus instintos le hicieron trepar por la pared y colgarse en la esquina del cuarto, como el gato que fingía ocasionalmente ser y plegar sus afiladas uñas, modificándolas para el ataque. Uvogin cimbró los rededores con la patada que soltó al lugar en el que había estado Killua.

-¿Qué sabes de la araña? – Killua recordó entonces que al miembro que estaba frente suyo, no lo conocía. Que a lo mejor, lo más seguro y por el numero… se trataba de la araña que Kurapika asesino. Killua maldijo nuevamente, la vida lo odiaba. – Baja o esta vez te romperé y no será de placer.

-¿Te parece si vamos por partes? – Sugirió estático – Esto está mal en muchos niveles.

Uvogin se sentó, cruzando las piernas y mostrando su bien dotada carne flácida encogiéndose un poco por las caricias del viento. Killua no pudo retirar la mirada por unos segundos. Aun no sabiendo como tomar el atractivo de su Alfa, que era muy diferente de Gon aun en su similitud.

-No tengo aguante – Aviso.

Killua dudo de lo dicho. Un Alfa que no tuviera paciencia, le habría ordenado con el Comando de Voz y lo tendría a sus pies, haciendo lo que ordenara y él no podría oponerse, ni suicidarse en medio de una orden que le vejara. No, él ya no era libre. Así que, su Alfa (Y no le costaba tanto admitirlo, un error lo cometía cualquiera) podía disponerlo a placer… Y el que respetara su espacio, su tiempo y le dejara entrar en histeria, era un detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para Killua.

-¿Cómo sabes de la araña? – Uvogin entendía de su fama pero aun así, les llamaban el Jenen Ryodan, no la Araña.

-Es una larga lista – Killua comenzó a descender, aun alerta – Querían reclutarnos, a mi amigo y a mí.

Killua retrocedió cuando Uvog hincho su pecho, guardándose el grito.

Había sido mala idea haber bajado.

-Me perdí mucho mientras estaba fuera – Susurro – Killua – El Omega se erizo, allí estaba, lo que más temía, la Voz demoniaca que le sangraría – Ven y siéntate – Palmeo su enorme pierna.

Luchando, temblando, Killua obedeció a su Alfa. Se dio cuenta que era inútil, algo de resistencia y una desesperación se anidaba en su vientre, subía por la cabeza y le robaba el aire.

Él no quería el dolor, no llegar allí.

Ya no más tortura.

Ya no.

Uvogin le acomodo entre la curvatura que se hacía entre sus dos piernas en flor de loto, en el centro, cómodamente dispuesto y expuesto. Los Omegas eran todos muy tiernos a esa edad.

-Habla y explícame como sabes de la Araña y que sabes de ella…. – Killua trago duro y Uvog vio tras esa pantalla - Tú sabes quién es el bastardo de la cadena – Killua salto en su lugar, respingando cuando la fuerte mano le sostuvo - ¿Bien?

-Nobunaga nos habló de ti – Confeso – Él estaba de luto por perderte…

La voz de Killua se fue manteniendo aun atreves de las horas. Pausando cuando tenía que hacerlo. Aun cuando su Alfa no lo pedía pero él sabía, de alguna forma lo intuía.

Tenía que darle su propio espacio a su Alfa. Él tenía que entender que Pakunoda ya no estaba. Que su clan era un errante sin glorias y por supuesto, sobre Hisoka y Kuroro. La parte en la que Killua sintió que Uvogin le arrancaría la garganta fue al decirle quien era Kurapika.

Por primera vez el entrenamiento no servía para nada. Estaba seguro que en un mano a mano en fuerza Uvog le ganaba pero en una pelea, tenía oportunidad. Pero esa voz de comando, ese seguro de la naturaleza que era una maldición para los Omegas, le abofeteaba y le volvía un cero a la izquierda.

Cuando el silencio los cobijo, Killua sudo a mares.

Asustado.

-Killua – Los azules ojos se fijaron en Uvog – Te dije que no pretendía quedarme.

-Yo no tengo intenciones de detenerte – Explico de inmediato – Yo estoy en mi propio viaje con mi hermana. Cada uno en lo suyo.

-Pero no voy a abandonarte – Esas palabras ya las había escuchado. Gon se las dijo y no cumplió. No como le gustaría – Viajaremos juntos. No quiero que mi Omega y su tierna hermana… ¿Seguro que es mujer? Huele a macho.

-Si dice que es una ella, te quedas con que es una ella – Uvog mejor dejo morir el tema. No sería el primer travesti que conocía. – Y no vamos a ningún lado contigo.

-¿Sabes? No voy a dejarte hasta que sepa que mi semilla no crece – Killua se sonrojo – Si, eso se sabe hasta después. Y te llené tanto que espero al menos me des un cachorro.

Killua se fue de allí.

Tenía que ver a Alluka.

Por lo menos su hermano seguía en la casa, aburriéndose como ostra. Al parecer no había nada en la televisión.

-¡Hermanito! – Al estar limpio, dejo que lo abrazara – Ya se estaban tardando mucho. Hanzo no ha vuelto.

-Ya volverá.

-Tiene días, desde que tu Alfa vino – Killua al parecer no tendría que dar la charla de las abejitas y las flores - ¿Hermanito estas feliz? – A Killua no le extraño la pregunta. Alluka debía de confirmar con sus propios ojos la apuesta que Nanika hizo por la felicidad de Killua - ¿Era lo que querías?

Killua sospecho de esa insistencia pero la dejo estar.

-Alluka debemos irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al Este – Dijo Uvogin. Alluka asintió. Teniendo un Alfa en la manda, ella no debía de hacer nada menos que obedecerlo. Después de todo era el Alfa de su hermano.- Tenemos que irnos antes de que tu amigo entre por la puerta con muchos Alfas tras él.

-¿Cuál amigo? ¿Desde cuándo tomas las decisiones? – Chillo.

-Hermanito, es tu Alfa. Él toma las decisiones.

-Me reclamo porque… ¿Por qué me marcaste? ¡No sabemos nada del otro! – Uvogin carraspeo – Si, bueno… no quiero que mi hermana viva con más asesinos.

-Oficialmente no soy un asesino, sino un ladrón, de corazón.

-¡Uf, eso es mejor! – Rodo los ojos – No has respondido a mi pregunta.

El grandote te coloca la banda en la cabeza a Alluka, que ya llevaba luchando un rato con ella sin poder amarrarla. Le sobo la cabeza y le alzo el mentón a Killua.

-Yo no pienso. Hago las cosas. Te veías muy dispuesto. – Killua se sonrojo – No te quejes conmigo, no deseaba marcarte. Tu aroma, tus gemidos, esa impúdica voz que ronroneabas me hizo darte mi mordida cuando extendiste tu cuello y rogaste por ella.

-No lo hice.

-Estabas muy ocupado como para olerte. Húmedo y satisfecho. – Y Killua tono entonces que el Alfa le había soltado para taparle los oídos a su hermana, un detalle que era hasta tierno – No discutamos que no tengo ningún problema en sentarte en mis piernas y azotarte. Seguro que tu Ten se quiebra.

.

.

.

-La presencia de su hijo desapareció – Informo la anciana a Kuroro. Una vieja mujer que había visto al Omega ir y venir, tratando de alejarse de Silva. – No sé a dónde se fuera. Pero no está en este mundo.

Eso sólo significaba que la mitad de su hijo estaba perdido. Kuroro no sabía mucho sobre Nanika y lamentaba que el poder todo poderoso de su hijo asustara a Silva.

-Feintan dejo dicho que el anulador de Nen está por llegar. Que tuvieron problemas haciéndolo pasar por la ciudad estrella ya que hubo un nido de hormigas Kimera.

-No tengo prisa por recuperar algo tan molesto, anciana. El mundo s diferente sin Nen.

-Los Alfas se ven más feroces.

-Nadie le gana a Silva.

-Duerme un poco, Kuroro… deja que las aguas laven el recuerdo de la esclavitud de tu género.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


	10. Este

Killua observaba la enorme espalda del Alfa que le había reclamado y no se engañaba, ese hombre seria su bomba de tiempo, en espera de saber algo sobre Kurapika para arrancarle el cuello… aunque a lo mejor y ese cerebro pequeño servía como para decirle que no debía de asesinar a su Omega Destino… más le valía a la biología jugar a su favor.

No se fiaba de su buen carácter.

El Alfa había ofrecido su hombro para que Alluka trepara y no se cansara. Se negó a correr por las montañas para llegar a la ciudad y hacer el viaje de un día en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Killua no comprendía esa manía del Ladrón por ir por lo difícil, lo tardado… quizá él veía una cosa que él no podía y eso era casi imposible, pero como buen paranoico que era, el casi era suficiente para dejar a Uvog hacer su voluntad… por el momento.

Su hermana estaba fascinada por el Alfa, casi parecía como si nunca conviviera con uno y Killua se obligó a recordar que fuera de su padre, Alluka no giraba alrededor de nadie más. Perceptiva y tierna, a la espera de un toque amable y de las buenas costumbres que ponían a los Omegas a obedecer a los siempre correctos e inteligentes Alfas que sabían siempre que era lo mejor para sus parejas Omegas… o para el mundo en general.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en Gon, en ese cretino que hacia las cosas a su voluntad, que lo dejaba en las sombras mientras que ascendía a la luz… pateo con fuerza el suelo y Uvog fingió no darse cuenta de su cambio en los pasos, en su bonito rostro… ahora Killua desprendía enojo y tristeza, algo que no hacía en su presencia y por él, Uvogin se sintió celoso de lo que fuera que hiciera tener la atención de su Omega.

-Pararemos.

-No – Objeto Killua. Ubogin bajo a la pequeña al suelo y la dejo perseguir las mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, con un ojo en Alluka y el otro en Killua le permitió a su Omega que expresara su descontento. Él nunca fue un tirano con sus compañeros. Killua era su Destino pero no su primer Omega – No llegaremos… no sé a dónde – Reclamo – Pero no podemos seguir viajando por tierra de esta manera. Somos un blanco fácil y no estamos haciendo lo que yo planeaba con mi hermana, Uvogin – La tensión no era incomoda… era como una pelea de conocidos… Uvog prefería la disputa al silencio y la docilidad, al menos el Omega no tenía miedo de su fuerza y de lo que pudiera hacerle, un buen comienzo para su nada buena relación – Lleguemos a la ciudad y tomemos un Zepelín.

-No tengo dinero.

-Yo lo pago – Se cruzó de brazos.

-No uso dinero – Explico. Esperaba que Killua comprendiera – Soy un Ladrón. Marcharemos a pie. Si quieres que Alluka – La mencionada estaba feliz de que su Alfa de manada le dijera por su nombre. Uvogin la aceptaba y dejaba en claro que la conexión con su hermano se extendía hacia ella y se traducía en protección… nada mejor que tener a su hermanito y a Uvogin de guardaespaldas, ahora no temía a su hermano Illumi – Bueno… que ella conozca la ciudad, el mundo, la mejor forma de hacerlo es a pie. Andando por los rincones y comiendo lo que se tiene para ofrecer. No quedándose en hoteles caros y usando el tranvía o el zepelín – Killua no dudaba de las formas en las que el Alfa hacia las cosas, bastaba mirarle el taparrabo para saber que había hecho él mismo la ropa de la piel curtida de alguna bestia.

-Ella no es un cazador.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-¡Estamos huyendo! – Decirlo fue más simple de lo que Killua imagino. Killua no se hacía ideas. Su padre, su … "madre" pudieron darle permiso de llevarse a Alluka pero conocía bien a su hermano y sus negros ojos lo perseguirían, cazaría, devolverían a la familia y vería alguna ruta para conseguir manipularlo, para poder usar a su hermana y no lo permitiría – Estabas muerto así que no conoces los alcances de mi familia cuando entramos en disputa.

No le contaría eso.

No saldría de su boca el cómo los adoctrinaban para no matarse entre familia, para seguir obedeciendo a lo que se debían. A las artes asesinas y a la cordialidad en el seno pero la mentira acababa cuando Illumi estaba detrás de él. Illumi no respetaría a Silva o a Zeno, no de la manera en la que los educaron, no cuando Alluka estaba tan cerca.

-Bien – Asintió Uvog – Hagámoslo como quieres.

Killua se asombró.

No esperaba aquello.

Alluka estaba a punto de decirle a su hermanito que Nanika nunca se equivocaba. Que esperara para ver que su Alfa no era malo. Quizá tosco y de olor penetrante, atosigante, demasiado penetrante pero que no era dañino. Que él podía confiar por vez primera en alguien que no fuera Gon y que le devolverían la cortesía.

Era la primera vez que su hermanito podría sentirse cuidado. Una sensación nueva que le costaría descifrar pero que haría a su momento, eso si no terminaba por huir del regalo de Nanika.

Killua cargo a su hermana, por precaución y uso su dios del trueno para acortar la distancia. De paso poniendo a prueba al Alfa.

Uvog silbo por lo alto, viendo el polvo hacer nubes. Su Omega era rápido. Se tronó los dedos, el cuello, flexiono las rodillas y estiro antes de correr. No alcanzaría a Killua pero podría estar muy cerca.

A Uvogin le preocupaba que su Omega estuviera evadiendo a su familia por cuestiones sociales. Aun siendo un cazador con talento, Killua podría estar bien atado a las costumbres buenas de cuna y la sociedad, y como Omega, Killua no tenía ningún derecho si es que ya estaba comprometido, vendido, sino Killua no fuera un cazador, Uvogin sabía que Killua no podría tener su dinero propio.

La asociación de cazadores no median el talento o la valentía con el sexo de sus activos, lo hacían por su nivel de impresión, técnica, talento para la lucha o la inteligencia aguda, median sus atractivos en envases diferentes cada año y dejaban que cualquiera entrara al examen, valiéndole madres los concesos de los Alfas que permitieran o no la entrada del Omega a las filas de guerra.

Sólo un Omega cazador tenía permitido trabajar sin el permiso de un Alfa y en el área que fuera, viajar sin Alfas, se le permitía quedarse con su cría aun viudo y se respetaba su decisión de volver a casarse o no sin la presión de arrancarle a su cachorro. Todo en el nivel social. Pero el Omega se veía condicionado a obedecer a su Alfa y su voz de comando… los Omegas cazadores podrían irles bien si es que estaban solos pero si su Alfa (Padre, hermanos, parientes directos o Destino) mandaban algo, ellos no debían o podían desobedecer.

Le daba curiosidad a que categoría pertenecía Killua.

Llegar a la ciudad no fue problema y cuando compraron los boletos, la señorita de la taquilla observo curiosa como era Killua el que pagaba.

-Uff – Bufo de mal humor – Por eso no me gusta comprar algo.

El Alfa pagaba. El Alfa disponía. El Alfa era una imagen engañosa a donde fuera. Uvogin había visitado demasiado el mundo, conociéndolo y siempre era el Alfa el que debía de estar por delante del Omega. Una pendejada a su opinión… su Líder era un Omega que aun cuando le pisaron en Ciudad Estrella hacía temblar al mundo con su nombre y a sus oponentes.

Kuroro Lucifer era el modelo perfecto de Omega, el que deseaba tener a su lado, educado, intelectual, de gustos finos, de adicción a la violencia… poderoso.

Observo a Killua subir por las escaleras del tren y dar las gracias groseramente a la otra azafata que les atendía y no pudo evitar pensar que la actitud de niño pillo era sólo una fachada de lo que podría lograr.

Los motores chillaron, y los engranes se pusieron en marcha… a las cinco de la tarde partían de la ciudad para ir al Este, a la ciudad de Kahn, una provincia que no tenía muchas cosas que ver pero que era el primer punto del Este, lo que Uvogin consideraba Este para desprecio de Killua. Los asientos eran cómodos y contaba con la opción de volverles camas. Bastaba decir que Uvogin no cabía ni de broma.

-Iré a ver si tienen otro camarote – Dijo Killua pero Uvogin lo detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que la puerta se abriera por las manitas blancas. Uvogin sentó a Killua en el catre que le correspondía - ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-Se te olvida que soy un Ladrón – Repitió – He dormido en sitios peores. Y más estrechos… en tu cuerpo, por ejemplo – Killua saco vapor por los oídos y Uvogin hecho la carcajada – No voy a quejarme por dormir en el suelo, Killua. Déjalo estar.

-Pero…

-Y si lo que gustas es poner distancia entre los dos – Señalo con la mano a la puerta – Esta abierta pero cuando vuelvas seguiré aquí, esperándote. No puedes escapar de mí, Killua. No te dejare marchar hasta que sepa que mi cachorro no está en tu estómago, inflándote.

-¡No tienes por qué decirlo así! – Grito con las orejas de fuera… Uvogin se puso en guardia, cuidando la puerta y las ventanas - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Duerme un poco. Ocupas descansar.

Killua sintió el circulo de Nen extenderse en un radio razonable para el ataque y la defensa, de seguro que Uvogin había aprendido de Nobunaga a hacerlo. Nada entraría es la circunferencia sin que Uvogin lo supiera, ni una mosca o Illumi, ningún cazador… y eso que habían usado la identificación del cazador para comprar los boletos, por lo que era seguro que alguien intentase robársela.

Así como era seguro que Uvogin les arrancaría la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron y Alluka estaba dormida. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y las feas cortinas lilas apenas dejaban pasar algo de la luz natural de la noche sin luna. No parecía ser una noche especial, o parecido a singular. La máquina andaba por las vías y las aves (Seres muy grandes para serlo) volaban por encima, sin prestarles atención… andando y sin cuidado.

-No puedo dormir – Confeso con la oz disminuida, cobijado por la manta de algodón – No puedo.

-Está bien – Le contesto Uvog sin abrir los ojos – No lo hagas.

-No te lo tomes personal – Uvogin asintió pero Killua entendía que era en apariencia… que debajo de esos colmillos y las espesas capas de cabello violeta, el Alfa no estaba conforme con que dudara de él – No confió en nadie – Mintio… él confiaba en Gon aunque Gon lo hiciera a un lado – No duermo…

-Entendí.

-¡No es cierto! – Uvog gruño, fastidiado, entendiendo que la naturaleza sumisa del Destino obraba para que Killua estuviera en la necesidad de complacerlo. Killua era pequeño, un niño… como le advirtió el Beta calvo. Si el instinto no le nublara la mente, igual y se hubiera esperado a tomar a su Omega – Gracias… Temo dormir.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

Killua no dijo nada…. Porque esos no eran pesadillas, no eran invenciones, miedos propios proyectados sino recuerdos. Al principio le costó averiguarlo pero conforme lo pensaba, dio con la respuesta, él veía los recuerdos de su Ommi, de su gestante… y no le apetecía volver a ver a Kuroro en esa situación, no abierto de piernas, rogando, pidiendo una piedad que no parecían querer darle.

Él no explicaba el vínculo que se forjo entre ellos si no se conocían, sino compartieron nada. Era ilógico pero la prueba era que cerraba los ojos y veía debajo de sus pies la basura del vertedero en Ciudad Estrella. La veía en el cielo y en sus estrellas. En sus olores… en las manos, en el círculo que le rodeaba y después, desaparecían como si nunca estuvieran, como si no formaran parte de él… y entonces, Killua podía comprender que era lo que sujetos como Uvogin compartían y ofrecían a su Gestante.

-¿Qué haces? – Murmuro Uvogin al notar a Killua hacerse espacio entre sus piernas, acurrucándose después de poner la manta sobre sus hombros – Omega.

Killua no le hizo caso.

Prendería la mecha del Destino.

Estaba por hacerlo, sellar parte de su vida como debía de ser.

-Intento dormir.

Uvog olio el fresco del cabello, el sudor y el humor, un coctel que hacia la huella de olor única en su Destino. Apostaba a poder encontrarlo donde fuera, seguirlo por ella, tirarlo y venerarlo… se mordió la lengua sin mucho estruendo, a modo de castigo por su sensibilidad fuera de lugar. Tratar de enamorarse de su Omega era la ruta más lógica, hacerlo: la mejor. Conseguirlo: Quien sabe.

El Destino giraba y la catástrofe seguía al asecho.

Por el momento más valía seguir nadando, al Este, como le dijo Killua que escucho oír de los miembros de su familia en la isla, antes de su suicida decisión de ir contra las hormigas Kimera.

-Duerme.

Porque él no podría.

La pequeña forma de Killua se cernía sobre sí mismo, encontrando el calor perfecto para no despertar a menos de que tuviera que hacerlo. Su delgado rostro le recordaba a Uvog una una de esas paletas que Kuroro le regalaba una vez al año, celebrándole su cumpleaños… era una paleta fría, blanca pero con fragmentos de fruta bien escondida, con distintos sabores. Así parecía el rostro de Killua, terso, de crema, con muchos secretos, arrugas inexistentes, blanco sobre blanco cubriendo los colores reales, dejando en las sombras lo real que Killua podría ofrecer.

No amaba a su Destino para eso faltaba mucho. Más que un viaje, más que una comida, faltaba toda una vida, faltaba unos instantes, los correctos momentos que le hicieran volver a la vida.

Uvog constato que Alluka siguiera bien dormida y refugiada en su cama, la cama alta por la que había peleado tanto. Al menos ella dormía sin temores.

No le costaría nada enamorarse de Killua… le costaría le mundo.

Destino… la palabra era muy pesada.

Cargada.

Plomo en sus tobillos… ladrillo en ellos, piezas que no le dejaban avanzar, no como imaginaba.

El no sería como el bastardo Destino de su Líder. No sería como los Alfas de su ciudad… menos como las bolas de estiércol que usaban a sus parejas como la peor cosa, o la persona que estaba allí para sonreírles y cuidarles aun con los huesos rotos.

No se comportaría como los Alfas que odiaba.

Uvogin pronto sabría que Killua curaba sus pesadillas estando en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Gracias por leerme.

Sabes? la manera en como se quiere una historia es por medio de tu confianza, de tu insistencia y perseverancia, de esta manera en ser fiel que me tatuas con cada comentario... con cada pregunta, es manera de no forzarme a escribir y eso es un detalle que no puedo dejar de apreciar...

Gracias por tu paciencia...

Gracias por tu tiempo...

Y, gracias por animarme desde tu lugar...


	11. Distintos

Gracias por su infinita paciencia, en serio. Siempre tan hermosas con sus lindos comentarios que es una muy buena comida a disfrutar.

Alimentan el alma.

Gracias a: andromeda Zoldyck. Moosh. Leila. Intu asakura. Karurachan. Ksi~Aruki. Akira Judal-DarkSun Rei. BEEP. Charlotte. Maknus. MayThe99. Paula130203.

Gracias por comentar, por esperar… y por confiar en que no la abandonare.

Ahora, quiero decir que por fin estoy graduada de la facultad. Y que tengo muchos proyectos de trabajo y sin contar con la tesis… pero eso es sólo uno de los muchos cambios que han pasado desde la última vez que actualice aquí…

Gracias

Capítulo 11: Distintos

-Kuroro – Dijo Silva, cansado por ver a ese Omega negarse a la vida que le había tocado. Kuroro sólo pretendía estarse quieto para a escondidas averiguar cómo salir de la montaña. Ya había perdido varios perros a causa de eso y la disciplina con Kuroro no servía… era más terco que cualquier Omega con el que la familia tuviera que lidiar - Vuelve a tu habitación.

Kuroro inspiro y salto hacia atrás, corriendo después a la salida. Si debía de trepar el muro lo haría, si debía de empujar la puerta de la prueba, lo haría. Nada le detendría para largarse de la montaña.

Silva le persiguió.

Los mayordomos estaban a la espera de la orden de su amo para ayudarle a capturar a su Omega. Aunque se antemano sabían que tal cosa no pasaría. Un Alfa jamás debía de ser superado por su Omega. Admitir que necesitaba ayuda para poner a Kuroro en su lugar, era admitir que era un fracaso como Alfa.

Los perros de caza fueron golpeados por Kuroro apenas los veía. Los perros guardianes no eran como los mayordomos… ellos le atacarían porque no era miembro de la familia Zoldick. No era un amo.

-Detente – Kuroro sintió la voz de mando llenarle las venas. Aturdirle por segundos. Entumeciéndole los músculos para que obedeciera. Atizándole con el dolor en las entrañas y dificultándole la respiración. Aun con ello, Kuroro estaba listo para sufrir la desobediencia biológica. No sería atrapado y devuelto a la mansión con facilidad… antes le arrancaba el brazo a su Alfa – Kuroro, detente. Ahora.

Kuroro no tenía las condiciones suficientes para invocar su libro… no aun… pero pronto.

Estaba en desventaja.

No estaba en peligro de muerte pero si de daño.

Necesitaba que Silva usara Nen.

Silva consiguió ponerse a su lado, corriendo a prisa… Kuroro apenas consiguió esquivarle, trepando por el tronco de un árbol y dando la voltereta sobre la cabeza de Silva para poder patearle en las costillas. Sin conseguir daño.

La piel de Silva era muy dura y recubierta por su aura.

Kuroro maldijo y siguió tratando de poner distancia entre ambos.

Silva se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Su Destino era un buen Cazador. Un habilidoso asesino. Un contrincante de temer y admirar. Eso debería de bastar para estar satisfecho con el destino pero la realidad era que le tocaba los cojones la actitud de su Omega.

Si Kuroro fuera más dócil, podría disfrutar de ser el Omega de Zoldick.

Una vida resuelta.

Lo que todo Omega quería y buscaba.

-Kuroro, basta ya – Kuroro siguió escapando… y Silva rio, entendiendo la manera en la que debía de proceder.

Kuroro debía de obedecerle.

Kuroro podía poner resistencia a su comando a causa de la férrea determinación y entrenamiento, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Y si Kuroro estaba entrenado para desobedecer sus instintos… entonces la solución estaba en presentarle una orden que no pudiera frenar. Algo que quería con toda su alma.

Silva se relamió. Kuroro no era un Omega muy diferente de los que conocía.

-Kuroro, atácame…

Kuroro freno en insofacto.

La orden uniéndose a su instinto asesino, a su propia voluntad… porque deseaba asesinar a su Destino. Algo que no se podía hacer desde la naturaleza de su condición biológica, a no ser que el Alfa lo ordenara…

¡Maldito Silva!

Sabiendo que era una trampa, Kuroro sintió el intenso dolor desvanecerse de su cuerpo conforme regresaba a Silva para arrancarle el corazón.

Una pelea era imposible de evitar.

-Eso es – Dijo Silva. Kuroro sonrió. Silva se paralizo… el libro nen estaba desplegado, en la mano de Kuroro - ¡Ven!

Silva encajo sus dedos en la pierna de Kuroro, enterrándolos de un golpe, prensando. Asegurando a su presa. Los dedos siguieron hundiéndose en la carne, sangrando en medias lunas.

Kuroro giro sobre sí mismo, impulsándose con su fuerza abdominal y descargando la patada desde arriba sobre el cuello de Silva. El movimiento hizo que perdiera una parte de su precioso muslo pero al menos había casi roto el cuello de Silva.

Kuroro freno la sangre con un torniquete.

Luego se impulsó hacia adelante, golpeando con fuerza a los puntos vitales de su Alfa. Golpeando y siendo bloqueado. Silva mismo alcanzaba a golpear a Kuroro… y en las contadas ocasiones en las que el golpe era demasiado fuerte y no bien cubierto, Kuroro escuchaba sus huesos romperse.

En una pelea a nivel físico, Kuroro sabía que perdería.

Pero era todo lo que tenía por el momento.

Podía pelear con las costillas rotas.

Con la nariz desviada.

Los occipitales hundiéndose.

Las falanges moradas e hinchadas.

Ambas rodillas a punto de colapsar por las patadas.

Su hombro rompió tras estrellarse contra el suelo y el pie de Silva.

-¡Te matare! – Aseguro. Silva le miro jadeando. Apenas soportando el dolor, intentando guardar algo de dignidad – Te matare. Me iré.

-Tu castigo aún no termina – Aviso. Le tomo por el tobillo y le alzo… le estamparía una vez más, dos veces… quince veces, hasta dejarle inconsciente. No podía cargar con Kuroro habiendo una chance de que le atacase – Que terco Omega.

Los mayordomos se encargarían de limpiar la sangre después.

Cortarían el césped y curarían a los perros.

Él debía de llevar a Kuroro a su celda.

-Algún día – Juro – No estaré aquí. Algún día podré librarme de ti.

-No lo creo.

Silva dejo a Kuroro en su habitación, aunque estaba muy tentado a encadenarlo en la mazmorra hasta que reconsiderara su comportamiento. Aunque sabía de antemano que Kuroro jamás dejaría de intentar escapar o de asesinarle.

Tsubame reverencio a su amo y se dispuso a atender al Omega.

-Joven, Kuroro – Llamo sólo para que Kuroro supiera que le iba a tocar, con o sin su consentimiento. Debía de aprender de una vez por todas que él era la propiedad de su amo Silva, y que debía de sacarle provecho a la situación en vez de hacer las cosas tan difíciles – Sólo hace que el amo Silva se enoje.

Kuroro ni parpadeo.

-Es la sexta vez en el mes que intenta escapar – Tsubame recordaba bien el día en que Silva se fue para hacer un trabajo en ciudad Estrella o ciudad Meteoro, dependía de la región de la persona que lo decía y había regresado con los músculos hechos trizas y con un Omega a la espalda – Seria mejor para usted que dejara esas ideas de lado.

-Asesino a uno de mis amigos – Kuroro sabía que no debía de estar enojado por eso. Silva fue más fuerte y él vivía en el mundo del fuerte – Me reclamo. No nos deseamos. Podría intentar ser razonable en vez de tenerme aquí. Tiene una esposa. Hijos. Yo no quiero nada de él como él nada mío. Debería dejar las cosas por la paz. Dejarme ir. Es su estúpida naturaleza la que lo domina.

-El instinto de los Alfas es no dejar escapar a su destino.

-¡Pero no lo queremos! – Reclamo – Tsubame, puedo lidiar con Alfas que me violen, que me golpeen, que quieran preñarme… porque puedo oler su asqueroso deseo. Pero Silva no lo tiene. ¿Y si no lo tiene que jodidos lo impulsa a tenerme aquí? – Tsubame no supo que contestar – No colecciona nada. No quiere ni verme. No quiere ni tocarme. No quiere nada. Y no confundas, no deseo que quiera algo de mí. Sólo quiero comprender porque estoy aquí.

Tsubame mejor empezó a atender las heridas.

Le baño.

Le vendo.

Le remendó.

-Los Alfas gustan de ver Omegas reclamados siendo violados por otros, algunos les gusta torturar a su Omega, hay quienes sólo les llenan en vientre y los ignoran… pero Silva no quiere nada de eso. Lo olería. Lo sabría. Él no es como los Alfas que conozco. Es menos especial y más insoportable. Es menos de mucho de lo que conozco pero estoy aquí, atrapado.

Tsubame dejo solo a Kuroro.

Le dejo estar en el futon, muy cerca del balcón. Kuroro adoraba las noches de luna. No gustaba de estar encerrado. Quizá se debiera a que en su ciudad natal nunca tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a las paredes. Durmiendo en los basureros, lejos de cuevas o casas, era normal que encontrara asfixiante las murallas de concreto y suave azulejo.

Una cadena atada a su tobillo impedía que tuviera la mala idea de levantarse e irse.

Estuvo tranquilo por un buen rato.

Viendo entre su imaginación el momento exacto en que Silva le vio, después de asesinar a su araña.

Con sus cabellos lilas, pastel… un color extraño para los cazadores.

-Relájate – Dijo Silva apenas entro a su cuarto. Kuroro siguió viendo el cielo – Sólo será por un momento – Aviso, poniéndose a su altura, trepándose sobre sus caderas, inmovilizándolo con su peso, causándole más daño y provocando que algunas cortaduras sangrasen – Respira y déjate hacer.

Kuroro dejo que Silva levantara su cabeza, que le asiera del cabello. Le tomara unos momentos apuntar con la ajuga de la jeringa sobre una de sus venas para poder inyectarle la medicina azul. Kuroro supo de qué se trataba apenas Silva le aplastara el estómago.

El piquete le hizo jadear.

Le hizo mojar.

Su esfínter punzo, abriéndose y cerrándose… contrayéndose en espasmos de lujuria biológica.

Silva había adelantado el celo artificialmente. De seguro porque no deseaba dejarle estéril en medio de una de sus peleas.

Y si de algo Kuroro podía estar seguro, pese a que Silva no quisiera verle preñado a él, por ser él, era que Silva no era idiota y comprendía que un Omega y Alfa Destino siempre tenían la mejor descendencia que sus genes pudieran procrear. Lo que claramente no tenía con su mujercita de chocolate.

Y al paso que iban no había otra opción.

O hacia algo por preñarle ahora o se arriesgaba a que quedara estéril por alguna de sus muchas peleas. Silva procuraba evitar atacar el vientre. Apuntaba a otras partes, pero, de seguro que noto que conforme pasaba el tiempo no podía seguir dándose el lujo de un juego limpio.

-¿Seguro que quieres probar esto? – Le sonrió - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a matar al cachorro?

Silva esculco con sus dedos el orificio de Kuroro. Debía de estar segregando lubricante. Silva se sorprendió por lo bien recibido que fue. El interior de Kuroro quemaba y le succionaba, le llevaba al entrañable, lo más adentro que podía.

Silva admiro el contraste… el cuerpo Omega estaba deseoso, oloroso, haciéndose lo más deseable que pudiese para el apareamiento pero la cara era otra historia, parca, desinteresada… perlada en sudor y sonrojada pero nada más, era tan seca como un frio rostro de mármol.

Y Kuroro se mantuvo así.

Silva igual.

Ambos viéndose a los ojos sin mayor expresión.

Las caderas de Silva se golpeaban con fuerza sobre la otra carne, enterrándose tan adentro que Kuroro sentía partirse pese a su celo.

El nudo no sería amable con él. Para nada. Ya lo sabía, de hecho estaba esperándolo.

Tan doloroso pero seco.

Si quiera el primer celo que pasaron fueron tan fríos. Tan helados. Intentando usar la indiferencia como arma.

Un Omega no soportaba la indiferencia de su Alfa.

Un Alfa no aguantaba la frialdad en su Omega.

Y el juego podía ser jugado por ambos sin sentirse afectados.

-Aquí – Dijo Silva, elevando las piernas de Kuroro sobre sus hombros, doblándolo sobre sí mismo. Kuroro obvio quejarse. Se dejó hacer. El nudo comenzaba a hacer su presencia, jalando sus interiores, expandiéndolo para recibir la semilla de su Alfa – Aquí – Insistió.

Silva obligo a Kuroro a ponerse en cuatro.

El nudo era más cómodo si él quedaba arriba.

Kuroro le rompió la nariz a Silva en cuanto le taponeo. La rompió con el codo en un golpe que trataba de romperle la cabeza para esparcir los sesos.

.

.

.

Zeno termino la lección de Illumi. Esa noche debía sólo a enseñarle sobre venenos. Sólo un ligero repaso. Su nieto dominaba bien el tema.

Sólo estaba matando el tiempo.

-Y tendré un hermanito – Dijo Illumi olisqueando el aire. Escuchando el sexo al otro lado de la mansión – Pensé que madre seria la que me diera un hermano – Se quejó pero cuando miro a Milki cuando este se tropezó con sus propias piernas, supo que era mejor así… por unos segundos agradeció que ella no fuera la siguiente gestante. Millki no era exactamente la persona más agradable del mundo o la más inteligente – Es un tonto bebé – Dijo.

Millki con sus casi tres años, comía, dormía, y se caía un montón. No tenía gran gracia. Lloraba todo el tiempo. Era susceptible a los venenos y a los golpes. Era un bombón Alfa que distaba de ser un Alfa. Illumi no estaba seguro de que su hermano sobreviviera gran tiempo.

-Te sorprendería como resultan las cosas – Zeno acaricio la cabeza de Illumi. Esos vacíos y maquiavélicos ojos le recordaban a su bisabuelo, se dijo Zeno… a un hombre peligroso, narcisista y claro, con un talento para el asesinato que se veía cada determinadas generaciones. A lo mejor Illumi sería el siguiente cabeza de familia – Las crías más pequeñas suelen ser las más prometedoras – Millki volvió a llorar cuando se fue de bruces en su intento por caminar – Con sus excepciones.

-Millki es diferente – Calibro Illumi – Pero…

-Silva se encargara de algo mejor – Zeno había tenido que regañar un poco a su hijo.

Silva le había llegado con Kuroro… maldiciendo la suerte de haber caído en el instinto y marcado al Omega. A Zeno le costó lo suyo que comprendiera la suerte que tuvo. Que o se viera como un imberbe y caprichoso alfa. Si ya se había casado con su mujer por conveniencia, estaba mejor que engendrara con su Destino.

La biología era más benévola y sabia.

-Seguro que el cachorro será hermoso.

-El Omega es un mal Omega – Dijo de repente, ignorando la línea de la conversación. Zeno tuvo que admitir que Kuroro no era un Omega paciente o siquiera deseado, pero, creía saber los motivos por los que era así. Ningún Omega podría negar su naturaleza con tanta razón como Kuroro hacía. Había algo más allá. Y esperaba que su hijo comprendiera, antes de romper a su destino… Lo que tampoco era un problema después de que escupiera el primer cachorro – No sabe su lugar.

Zeno arqueo su ceja.

-¿Puedes vencerme? – Pregunto. Illumi negó aun sin comprender - ¿Estas arriba o debajo de mí?

-Abajo.

-Para ser un Alfa seguirás estando bajo mi talón por muchas décadas, Illumi – El Omega se irguió en su pequeña estatura – Y veras, nieto… seré aún mucho más difícil de matar. Un cachorro como tú no podría ganarme… o ponerme en mi lugar.

-¿Eres un Omega? ¿Abuelo?

Zeno se marchó a un mejor lugar.

La montaña estaría llena de quejas apenas el semen lograra afianzarse.

A lo mejor Netero estaba disponible.

.

.

.

Kuroro siguió suspendido en las mazmorras.

Apenas consiguió recuperarse de las fracturas de su infructuoso escape, intento rajarse el abdomen.

Tsubame le había alcanzado a frenar antes de que el daño fuera significativo.

Silva le había dejado colgado desde entonces.

El resto de la gestación se la había pasado colgado al techo. Descansaba el tiempo suficiente para no quedarse sin brazos. Silva mismo lo ponía en el suelo y le vigilaba mientras que su mayordomo sobaba las moradas extremidades, masajeándolas. Evitando que el daño fuera mayor.

Silva no estaba dispuesto a volver a tocar a Kuroro más de lo necesario.

Y Kuroro, siendo la persona inteligente que era, resolvió que no tenía opciones. Así que por el momento acataba dócilmente los requerimientos. Silva no le había vuelto a atacar, tampoco se habían apareado, porque eso era lo que hacían… no había otro nombre.

Kuroro tenía entendido que su parto seria inducido, como todo a lo que se refería a él. Le prepararían y abrirían. Silva no deseaba que su primer cachorro naciera naturalmente, ya que algo podría salir mal.

-Tienes una linda marca – Kuroro apenas abrió los ojos, apenas soportando que le recalcaran la mordida de reclamación detrás del cuello y no sobre la clavícula (Una manera explícita en que Silva le decía que estaba debajo de él) Illumi le detallo con sus enormes orbes, inexpresivas - ¿Cómo puedes desobedecer? – Kuroro calculaba unos ocho años al mocoso. No era la etapa de las preguntas pero seguro que él tenía un montón – Si se te ocurre volver a lastimarlo, te cortare las manos.

Kuroro quiso reír.

-Debes de ser Illumi – Un pequeño Alfa cretino. Se notaba la sangre de Silva – Cuando quieras puedes intentar. Sólo debes de bajarme de aquí.

-No soy idiota – Kuroro no pensaba lo mismo – No voy a liberarte – No por su propio gusto al menos - ¿Te gusta leer?

Illumi mostro el libro que traía. Su mayordomo se lo había dado porque debía de terminarlo. Era tarea. Pero él no quería leer. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-La Bestia – Reconoció – Es un buen libro.

-¿De qué va? – Kuroro le miro suspicazmente – Puedo traerte lo que quieras.

-Es más fácil si lo lees por ti mismo.

-Me aburre leer.

-¿Qué tal si lo lees para mí? – Illumi apretó el agarre sobre el pobre libro – Estoy aburrido.

-No eres nadie omega para que yo te lea.

-¿Y si lees para tu hermanito? – Oh porque era su hermano. Mejor empezar a deshacerse de su cachorro. Él no quería hijos. Ese bastardo en el vientre era un obstáculo – Crece en silencio. ¿Pero y si nace sordo porque no puede oír nada? – Illumi no supo saber si Kuroro le estaba tomando el pelo – Esta solo y en la oscuridad. A lo mejor se muere porque no sabe que está vivo. O a lo mejor piensa que no hay nadie afuera y prefiere nunca abrir sus ojos.

Illumi no dejo de leer por el resto de la tarde.

Tampoco lo hizo en la siguiente semana.

Illumi agendo tres horas dedicadas a su hermanito cada día.

Él cuidaría del cachorro.

.

.

.

-Kikyo quiere que dejes a Illumi.

-Difícilmente le hago algo – Silva bufo. Kuroro se dejó cargar, dócil… sabiendo que iban hacia una de las salas preparadas para el nacimiento de su nuevo hijo – Ahora ya no debe de venir. Ya no tendrá porque. Sólo estaba des aburriéndome.

Silva le tendió en la cama y le ajusto con otros amarres. Kuroro estaba acostumbrándose a no poder moverse. Sus piernas y manos, bien sujetas. El medico en turno preparaba las anestesias y los bisturís.

-Terminemos con esto, Zoldick.

Kuroro escuchaba a Kikyo al fondo de la habitación, caminando con sus kimonos… arrastrándolos por momentos. Estaba en compañía del otro cachorro de Silva. Aun olía a leche y gimoteaba por un poco de atención. Más arriba, escondido en alguna parte, sentía la presencia de un Alfa y al lado de Silva, Zeno apenas y parpadeaba.

Las luces le daban directo al rostro. Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir el filo de la cirugía abriéndose. Y la sensación de la sangre y líquido amniótico derramándose por sus inflados costados, le dieron grima.

Los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron, intentando guardar algo de calor corporal. Comenzaba a sentir la pérdida de sangre. Y quien sabe si eso importaba. Por lo que sabía Silva podría dejarle morir y listo… mandarle a morir y por primera vez desde que el asunto se desbordara, comprendía que le obedecería porque estaba cansado.

Muy cansado.

-Es un Omega – Kuroro soporto estar consiente. Ese cachorro era un omega… había condenado a una persona a su misma suerte…- Se parece a ti, papá.

Zeno estiro sus arrugadas manos, duras y ásperas por los combates. Silva seguía sin entender la manía de su padre por mantener el bigote, cosa rara en un omega. A lo mejor era una muestra de rebeldía en la familia.

-Killua Zoldick – Kuroro siguió en silencio, apenas viendo la manita de su cachorro agarrar uno de los bigotes de su abuelo – Grandes cosas, cachorro, grandes cosas – Presagio. Kikyo se abanicó, enojada porque a sus hijos jamás se les dijeron tales palabras en su nacimiento.

A lo mejor era porque Killua era más parecido a ellos.

Cabello blanco y piel lechosa. Kikyo aún no alcanzaba a ver los ojos pero si pudiera, se los arrancaría para que no fuera ningún peligro para sus hijos. Esa bola albina era hijo de Zoldick.

La pureza de su nacimiento se veía a simple vista.

-Manténganlo con vida – Ordeno Silva. El medico se puso a trabajar de inmediato – Quiero más cachorros así.

Kuroro jamás amamanto a Killua.

Y antes de siquiera poder cargar a Killua en brazos, Kuroro estaba gestando a su segundo cachorro.

Las cosas no cambiaron cuando llego Alluka, a quien tampoco pudo amamantar o cuidar, para eso estaba Kikyo o los mayordomos.

La gestación de Kalluto difirió poco de las otras, al menos, en esta ocasión, Kuroro podía salir de su encierro, con estricta vigilancia pero lo prefería a estar encerrado.

Y el tiempo pasó.

.

.

.

-Debes de respirar diferente – Aconsejo con poca premura. Illumi estaba intentando sorprenderlo y mantenerlo vigilado, a causa de que, por lo visto, el resto de los mayordomos estaban ocupados atendiendo el desastre que unos caza recompensas hicieron al entrar a la montaña – Eres como un ratón de campo pidiendo que lo cenen.

Los rededores verdes ocultaban la figura de Illumi que sin salir, hizo caso. Cambio su respiración y por la cara de Kuroro, aprecio que lo hizo bien.

Cualquiera de su familia le hubiera golpeado, para que entendiera con dolor las consecuencias que su falta de talento atraía a los asesinos. Silva era un fiel creyente del empirismo y del conocimiento comprendido con sangre.

No algo malo, se dijo Illumi.

-Illumi quiero que me acompañes a ver a tus hermanos – Illumi no contesto - Silva debe estar ocupado – Dijo y sintió el pulso de Illumi elevarse.

Kuroro comprendió que no había nadie que pudiera detenerle.

Kuroro emprendió la carrera a las habitaciones de sus hijos. Sus cachorros compartían una habitación para pasar el día.

Los canales de piedra fría se abrieron paso por un laberinto que daba a las muchas habitaciones en la mansión. Kuroro gano terreno por sobre los pocos rápidos pasos de Illumi. Se ocultó en una de las esquinas y le salto encima para sorprenderlo.

Dejo inconsciente al hijo de su Alfa.

Aún era un cachorro que no podía ganarle.

Silva tenía a sus hijos con bonita ropa. Les alimentaba. Cierto que el entrenamiento había comenzado para Killua que había nacido con una aura fuerte. Parecía que sería una buena herramienta para la familia. Seria golpeado, adoctrinado, quizá vejado en las maneras en las que un Omega huérfano en ciudad Meteoro no lo serian, pero, Killua seria demacrado por otras hieles.

Kuroro asesino al mayordomo que cuidaba de sus tres hijos. Le rompió el cuello apenas puso un pie en el blanco cuarto. De cualquier manera Silva le castigaría por permitirle escapar.

Kuroro miro a Killua, con sus manchones violeta sobre su estomaguito… a lo mejor un golpe o un veneno que le reventara un poco los intestinos. Que le irritara. Quien sabe, se trataba de una familia de asesinos que ya preparaban a su bebé omega para que honrara sus tradiciones como Zeno hacía.

La lechosa piel recibió el tacto de su Ommy con premura, como sediento de afecto… y los enormes ojos de Killua le recriminaban con anhelo.

Kuroro olisqueo los suaves cabellos, en donde el olor se resguardaba.

Beso la cabecita de Killua.

Después fue hasta donde Alluka e hizo lo mismo. Killua balbuceaba pero Alluka apenas y mantenía el interés en él.

Kalluto seguía dormido, con una suave pelusita muy negra en su cráneo.

Kalluto se parecía mucho a él.

-Estarán bien aquí – Donde él creció, no era un buen lugar para sus cachorros – Comerán. Dormirán. Estarán bien - Trato de convencerse – Es mejor – Acaricio a su hijo menor – Y mejor que no sepan nada de mí. Eso de ver a tu gestor siendo golpeado no es bueno. Eso de crecer sabiendo que odio a su padre, no es mejor. Dejemos las cosas cuando aún pueden tener algo bueno, mis cachorros.

Un beso para cada uno y Kuroro supo que jamás olvidaría la mirada de Killua.

Kuroro se aseguró de dejar la casa decorada con el rojo de los mayordomos. Con Kikyo llorando en una de las esquinas de la montaña y con la promesa de que jamás regresaría.


End file.
